Wingless Angel
by NadiaInklover
Summary: Magnus Bane's life has been far from easy...thing after thing had left him broken and defeated with no hope of something better coming...except certain Angel's videos who once saved his life and continues to encourage him of moving forward...so, when Magnus's Angel moves closer to him...will Magnus meet his savior and thank him for what he's done? Malec. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hello everyone! It's been a while since I last vlogged. Life has been hectic, but good nonetheless. So, for the past week I've been trying to organize my apartment. I'll be moving soon, as many of you have heard from Twitter, and packing is not an easy task. I'm moving across the country! Seriously, from stormy NY to sunny LA…how crazy is that? Anyways, packing…my apartment…right. I've come to realize how much trash one keeps around. Like seriously! Why do you keep saving things that you will no longer use? I've found so many empty boxes and papers all around my place. There are even some things I didn't know I owned until now. It seriously is a pain. I think I'm throwing away more things than I'm taking with me! It's completely mental…but at least I'm almost done._

_So this will be the last video from my place here in New York. I know, sad...but next week I'll be in a completely different place, which means new settings for my videos. _

_Some people on Twitter asked me why I was moving. To answer your question, I'm moving to LA to take care of my siblings. My sister Isabelle and my brothers Jace and Max live in LA. I'm starting college there in California, and it seemed right to go live with them once again. Should be fun, having all the family reunited… ha ha…ok maybe not. _

_So…I should go back to packing all my stuff. Sorry this is short and completely irrelevant. I just wanted you all to know what was happening 'round here…so yeah! Have a nice day. And remember, DON'T KEEP USELESS THINGS! Please! Do yourself a favor and throw away all those things you know you'll never need again. You will be saving yourself time and making some good to the world._

_See you guys next time in LA!"_

Magnus sighed, closing his laptop and looking around his room. That was the newest video by youtuber Alexander Lightwood, best known by his YouTube channel 'AngelOnTheLine'. Magnus didn't quite get it, but it worked so that was good enough.

Alexander Lightwood was a 19 year-old teenager who had just graduated from high school in New York. He was slightly tall with incredibly pale skin. His hair was jet black and his eyes were radiant blue. He was a youtuber who had started his channel at the beginning of his Junior year in high school and had escalated from there. He made the usual vlogs, some rants or discussions about things he saw in life that were unfair. He also made some really nice short films and a few parody videos now and then when his siblings visited. He did some Q&A and a few 'Truth or Dare' videos. Alec Lightwood did around everything on his channel, to say the least, and it had gained him some popularity around the internet.

Alec Lightwood was also Magnus Bane's savior. You see, Magnus Bane's life was far from easy. His life could be easily summarized with 'a living hell'. Abandoned by his own mother at a very young age, almost killed by his step-father, moving from foster house to foster house during most of his adolescence, and being teased and bullied at school for being gay (Bisexual actually, not no one seemed to count that one)…yeah, Magnus had it pretty rough. He had no family nor friends, no one he could talk to, no one to support him or help him…he was a lonely soul who preferred spending time reading Vogue magazines and designing clothes than spending time with other people.

So yeah, Magnus Bane had a hard life…but he didn't let that break him. He stood tall and showed everyone else he was better off without them. Of course, it hadn't always been like that. There had been a time where Magnus considered denying himself to fit in with the crowd…or better yet, just give everything up. But he never came around to it…in fact, when he had made up his mind to take his own life he came across a YouTube video. It was a really short video of a teenager with black hair and blue eyes talking to the camera…but what had caught Magnus's attention was the title of the video. "DON'T DO IT!"…and that video had saved him from doing the worst mistake he could have made. He, in fact, didn't do it and it was all because of that video.

"_I know this is really random…but I came across this today and I just had to make a video about it…I want to make this video about suicide awareness…and not just some crappy thing with comments that are supposed to be encouraged about how life will get better and how you still have so much to live…because I know those are incredibly overrated and people don't listen to that anymore…believe me, I know._

_So, actually, I want you all to think about it for a moment. Suicide…and don't tell me you hadn't thought about it. If you haven't, great! Good for you! But I know most of you had thought about taking your own life at some point…I know I have, and I'm not proud about it…So if you've ever thought about it or are thinking about it…Don't do it? Over thinking will destroy you. Things aren't as hard as you make them seem in your mind. Yes, life is pretty rough and some people don't deserve what they get…but is suicide really the answer? Think about it! Suicide is a permanent answer to a temporary problem. _

_So…if to whoever is listening to this…Don't do it!"_

That video had been the answer. That video had stopped Magnus from taking his own life, and since then Magnus had been watching all of Alec Lightwood's videos. He loved them. The blue-eyed teenager made him laugh and consider things and see life in a completely new way. Alec Lightwood had saved his life and continued to do it…Alec Lightwood was in fact an Angel on the line…he was Magnus's angel.

And now he was moving to Los Angeles. He was going to be living in the same state as him…He would probably be living far away from Magnus and he had no chances of actually meeting him. Magnus didn't know Alec siblings, hadn't heard about them, so it probably meant they didn't even live near him. But still…Alec would be closer than he had even been. Alec would be living in Los Angeles. What were the chances of Magnus actually meeting him? Close to none…but they still were chances! Maybe the odds were on Magnus's favor. Maybe he would get to meet Alec one day…

Magnus knew this obsession with a man on the internet was not sane. Far from it…it was weird and creepy and incredibly sad. But Magnus needed to let Alec Lightwood know how thankful he was for saving his life…and maybe one day he would be able to do it. But until then, he could only hope.

"Magnus!" he heard his foster mother calling from downstairs "Is time to go to school! You're going to be late!"

"Coming!" He called back.

He got up from his bed with a huge sigh. He moved to grab his bag from the floor and then went downstairs and towards the front door of the house where he lived.

"Magnus, hold on!" He heard his foster mother – Karen – calling behind him "You haven't eaten anything!"

"I'm not hungry" Magnus shrugged

"You're never hungry" He heard Karen sigh "You should at least get some fruit or something…you know it's not good to skip breakfast"

"I'm not hungry" Magnus repeated with a roll of his eyes "Don't worry about me Karen"

"Alright then" Karen sighed "Have fun at school…and be careful!"

"Will do" Magnus murmured before walking out of the house.

He gave a huge sigh as he stopped his car outside of the school. It was just another day being tormented in this hell hole. He braced himself before stepping out of his car and walking towards the school, ready for whatever was to come.

* * *

**Well hello there! :D I'm back...after a really short time...haha!**

**Anyways, I've been coming with this idea for a long time now. I've changed it a few times...but I'm happy with what I've come up with and I couldn't wait any longer.**

**So...this is my new story! :D It is different from 'Prestigious', but hopefully just as good (or better)...I've decided to treat this story with different themes than my last story. I'm just trying to talk about stuff that's happening in real life...maybe my story more human, I guess...so this is just the begining, but hopefully I'll be able to develop it and make it a good one :) Just give it a chance, yeah? **

**So...uh...yeah! :D Hope you like it!**

**Please leave your reviews below...I'm not updating unless I get some haha! :D So yeah...review if you want more... Also favorite and follow! And check out my other stories :) **

**Thank you all!**

**xxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and all your support with the first chapter! :D You have no idea how happy you make me :) So here's the new chapter! Which I hope you'll like just as much as the first chapter :)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

High school was hell for Magnus…as always. Being pushed against lockers, having people insulting you as you walked by, and having the entire high school population whispering behind your back was never fun. Never having anyone to pair up when doing projects in class, or having anyone to eat with during your lunch break…yeah, things were hard for Magnus.

But he was used to it.

Being the only out gay guy in high school was not easy. Magnus knew for a fact that there were many other gay people in his high school. His gaydar went crazy each time he walked passed through the halls full with students. He sometimes wondered by none of those gay kids defended him each time he was bullied for being gay…but then he guessed everyone was just afraid of being bullied as well…so he was left alone as the gay kid in school.

But he was used to it.

Most of the time Magnus was able to block out all the insults that were thrown at him, he knew they were nothing to him. People were just jerks. They were nothing to him. Therefore their comments should not matter. They shouldn't matter. He was called fag, queer, and many other insults on a daily basis.

But he was used to it.

Word had got out that he had an eating disorder. No one ever saw him eat, and there had been one time where one of the boys in the art club had heard him throwing up in the bathroom after lunch. He never denied the rumors. It was none of their business…Even if he knew it was all true. But there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't as if he had chosen to be like that. One does not wake up one day and decides to have an eating disorder…or to be gay. That's the way you are, at least with being gay. With the eating disorder you do have a way out…but it wasn't easy. It took strength and a change in your life to actually stop, and that was something not many people had because it was something life had taken away from them…but people were none the wiser. They knew nothing about eating disorders. They just thought people decided to stop eating…and so they just kept feeding the flame and making the person get worse, as everyone in high school did with Magnus. The bullying had led him to stop eating, to stop sleeping…he lost weight at a quick speed and it scared him sometimes. But things only got worse and worse at school. Now he wasn't only being insulted for being gay, but he was insulted for being 'fat' or 'ugly' or 'not good enough'.

But he was used to it…

And he was sick of it.

He was sick of having to live under such suffering day after day. No one noticed, and if they did, no one cared. People at his high school had the life mission of making his life a living hell. And he was sick of it. He was sick of dreading the coming of a new day because none of them brought anything good to him. He was sick of getting ready to school and making an effort that he knew would not be appreciated. He was sick of having to put up a mask in front of his foster family. He was sick of having to pretend everything was alright. He was sick of having to act strong in front of his foster family because none of them deserved more to worry about. He was sick of having to go day after day blocking out comments by his classmates. He was sick of having to cover bruises with make-up. HE WAS SICK OF IT. He was sick everything. He was sick of feeling worthless. He was sick of having to throw up after each meal he ate. He was sick of feeling so bad about himself. He was sick of all the negative thoughts he got when he looked into the mirror. He was sick of feeling the way he did. He was sick of feeling as if he wasn't good enough. He was sick of feeling ugly and unwanted and just pain worthless. He was sick of his life…

And it scared him…It scared him so much.

"Magnus!" Karen – his foster mother – greeted him as he came back home after a long day in high school "How was your day?"

"Good" He shrugged walking past her and heading upstairs.

"Magnus could you please come here?" Karen asked him "I need to talk to you"

"Can't it wait?" Magnus sighed "I'm really busy with homework"

"It'll only take a minute" Karen said softly, but firmly.

Magnus sighed, dropping his bag by the side of the staircase and walking into the kitchen after his foster mother.

"Take a sit" Karen instructed him.

Magnus did as told. He pulled out one of the chairs by the kitchen counter and sat down, leaning against his elbows. Karen had moved towards the dishwasher where she had continued washing the dishes.

"There's a new kid coming" Karen told him "He should be here any minute now"

"A new kid?" Magnus frowned "I thought we didn't have any more room!"

"We'll always have room for anyone who needs it" Karen told him firmly

"That's not what I meant" Magnus said with a roll of his eyes "Where is he going to stay?"

"In your room" Karen told him

"What?! No! Why?!" Magnus complained "My room is barely big enough for me! And you think it'll hold two teenagers?!"

"It will do" Karen told him "And he's not a teenager…he's around 13 or 14"

"That means he's a freshman…that's considered a teenager"

"Well…I guess" Karen said with a shrug of her shoulders

"Karen can't you put him with someone else?" Magnus pleaded "What about the twins? Can't he room with the twins?"

"There's no more room with the twins" Karen said "You're the only one who is rooming alone here…I'm sorry Magnus, but he'll be rooming with you"

"What if he's homophobic?" Magnus said "He won't like rooming with a fag!"

"Don't you dare use that language in my house Magnus Bane!" Karen exclaimed turning around to glare at his foster son "Even less if you're using it to refer to yourself!"

"I'm used to it" Magnus shrugged

"You shouldn't be" Karen said sadly

"It changes nothing" Magnus said rolling his eyes

"Your room shouldn't be a problem for long" Karen told him gently "He won't stay here long…His brother will get him back in a couple of days"

"If he has a brother why the hell is he coming here?" Magnus asked with a frown

"I don't know the complete story" Karen shrugged "All I know is that he was taken away from his parents…His older brother will become his legal guardian, but until then, he'll have to stay with us"

"Anyways…what's the kid's name and when is he coming?"

"His name is Max, and he'll be here soon" Karen said "You'll have to show him around"

And as she finished saying that, the door bell rang. Magnus groaned, moving to take his bag into his room before having to show the kid around the house.

* * *

Alec Lightwood had just arrived Los Angeles. He was staying at some hotel in the central city, but he would soon be moving to a small apartment near Redondo Beach. He was tired after traveling for hours. His neck was killing him, and his shoulders were tense with stress. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, and he was in need of a good cup of coffee. But he couldn't rest. He needed to keep moving. He had been informed his siblings had been sent to different foster houses and he needed to go get them as their legal guardian.

Yes, Alec's family was messed up…A few years back Alec had been kicked out of his house for being gay. He had been forbidden to see his siblings and after being lost for a couple of weeks, he had decided to move to New York and start a new life. Even though he couldn't see his siblings, they had managed to keep in contact. They talked on the phone and Skyped when their parents weren't home. It had been hard…but they had gotten past all that. A year later, their mother had abandoned them. She had just taken everything and left Jace, Isabelle, and Max with their father…who then started to get all of his stress and anger out with his kids. The first couple of years it had been just getting mad at them and screaming for no reason. He started getting drunk and getting back home really late. It wasn't fair, but the three Lighwoods could take it…It wasn't until a couple of months ago that the abuse had started. The first time it had been Izzy. He had slapped her one of the many times he had been drunk. He had been mad about something, and unfortunately Izzy was there. She had tried to get him to go to sleep…and then he had slapped her. She had then ran away to her room and cried all night.

The next day Robert Lightwood had apologized to her, and it didn't happen again…for a complete week. The next week it had been Max. He had left one of his many comics on the floor and Robert had almost tripped with it. He had started screaming at Max, who continued to apologize, but Robert wasn't having any of that. He had slapped Max as well, who fell to the floor in shock. Robert had then continued to beat him…It was Jace who had stepped in. He had been out with some friends and had heard Max's cries as he walked back home. Jace had pushed Robert away from his little brother and called the police. Robert had passed out on the floor of the living room, and so Jace took Max in his arms and rushed him out of the house. Once in the car, he took Max to the hospital and then called Izzy to let her know what had happened. He told her not to get home and to come straight to the hospital. Fortunately, Max was alright. Nothing too major had happened, and he only had a broken wrist, which would be healed in a couple of weeks with cast. He also had a few bruises on his body, but nothing too bad. They would fade in no time. The police had then come to talk to them. They had seen the evidence in Max's body and then arrested Robert Lightwood.

Since the three of them were still under age, they needed to have a legal guardian to take care of them. Jace had given the police Alec's phone number, who then had gone through the process of becoming their legal guardian. He had, of course, gotten it.

So now Alec was moving to LA to live with his siblings. The three Lightwood kids still needed to finish high school. Alec would continue his college career in UCLA, and together they would move on.

But while Alec arrived from New York to Los Angeles, Jace, Isabelle, and Max had been taken into different foster houses. They couldn't stay alone at their house, which they had already sold, and so they had been placed in a safe house until Alec could pick them up.

Now Alec just had to travel to three different foster care houses to get his siblings, and they would be able to be together once more as a family.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please leave your reviews below and lemme know what you think of this chapter :) Also, favorite and follow! :D**

**So...I want to make this a New-Chapter-Each-Sunday kind of thing...but I donnow if I'll be able to keep up with it :P haha! I'll give it a try...so expect a new chapter each sunday ;) If I can't post, I'll try posting as soon as I can :D**

**Thank you all!**

**xxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter! :D Hope that you like it :) Thank you all for your amazing reviews! you guys are awesome :)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The young boy kept his eyes on his lap as he sat by the living room. He had a small bag with him with all of his belongings. Karen had told him he would be sharing a room with another boy. Said boy was yet to come and show him around the house.

"He's in the living room" the boy heard Karen say softly

He then heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the man that now stood right in front of him.

He was tall and lean. His skin was tanned and his hair was black. He couldn't be much older than 17 years old. His clothes were of bright colors. He was wearing a canary yellow button down shirt. His jeans were super skinny and of a bright teal blue color. He was also wearing black combat boots that reached his knees…and he was wearing make up! His green eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner. His lips seemed to be coated with lip gloss and there was glitter everywhere!

"Hello there!" The strange man grinned "My name is Magnus"

"H-Hello" The boy said nervously

"What's your name?" Magnus asked

"Max" He answered simply

"Well Max, it's nice to meet you…are you ready to look around the place you'll be staying?"

Max nodded and stood up, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. Magnus told him to leave his stuff there and to follow him. Magnus gave him the grand tour around the house. He pointed out rooms and introduced him to the other foster kids and staff of the house.

"We'll camp outside tonight!" A girl with bright ginger hair exclaimed "You should join us! Magnus is coming, right?"

"Sure thing Charlie" Magnus grinned

Max agreed to go to the camp night and then they continued with the tour.

"It's a tradition" Magnus told him a while later "You can I will be the oldest kids there, though"

"What exactly do they do?" Max asked him

"We camp in the backyard" Magnus shrugged "The only night I let myself sleep on the ground…the little kids like eating marshmallows and sit around the campfire and just bond together"

"That seems nice" Max said softly "How long have you been doing it?"

"A couple of years now" Magnus answered "They do it when someone new comes, or when a bad thing happens"

They stopped by the last door of the hallway on the second floor. Max looked around the hall and noticed they had already passed all of the rooms. He guessed this was Magnus's room.

"This is my room" Magnus said, answering his silent question "And it'll be yours for the next few days"

Magnus opened the door to reveal a colorful room. The walls were bright red and there were multiple posters all over the place. The bed had a canary yellow comforter and the shelves were filled with books and CDs and magazines. There was also a vanity table on the wall contrary to the bed and it was filled with different beauty products.

"It's so…gay" Max said looking around the room with wide eyes

"If you have a problem with that you can always sleep on the couch downstairs" Magnus snapped with a glare, his voice suddenly cold and angry and no longer welcoming as it had been a couple of moments before.

"No! I d-don't have…I mean, I don't mind at all" Max stuttered "Y-You can…I d-don't care…I mean…I don't mind you being gay"

"Uh huh" Magnus said studying the younger boy

"It's just…I wasn't expecting this" Max blushed "You're the first gay man I've met who actually looks gay" At Magnus's raised eyebrow Max blushed even more "Not that a stereotype matters…I mean, my brother is gay, but he's not like you…"

"So what?" Magnus shrugged crossing his arms "I'm flamboyant, what does it matters?"

"It doesn't" Max shook his head quickly "My whole life my parents told me being gay was wrong and that they were sick…I never believed it, but I never had anything to support my opinion since I didn't really know anyone"

"What about your brother?" Magnus asked

"He left our house years ago" Max shrugged

"Well…You'll see him soon enough" Magnus sighed "Now come on…we need to get you settled down"

* * *

Alec glanced at the address on his phone and looked back up towards the building in front of him. This was one of the three addresses he had been given to pick up his siblings. That's the only thing he disliked. He had been given so little information. All he knew was that his father was an abusive bastard and had been sent to jail and that his siblings were into foster care and he needed to get them. He had been given three different addresses, but he didn't know which sibling was in which house.

With a big sigh, Alec walked up the steps and towards the front door. He rang the door bell and waited. He was about to rang the door bell once more when the door opened. In front of him stood a short woman, who looked to be around her mid-fifties. She was carrying a baby in her arms, and the baby was crying uncontrollably. And she looked to be about to burst in tears herself. Her hair was a mess. Some part was being held in a messy bun on top of her head, but some parts were falling over her sides and her back. She had eyeliner under her eyes, and what seemed like dried make-up from days before. Her clothes were wrinkled and her shirt seemed to have food stains here and there.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Uh…hello" Alec said "My name is Alec Lightwood-"

"What do you want?" She cut him off irritated

"I'm here to get one of my siblings" Alec said frowning slightly "But maybe I got the wrong address"

"They didn't tell me you were coming" She said to herself "Should have called before"

"I'm sorry…is this a bad time?" Alec asked "I just need to get them and we'll be out…"

"Just come in"

The woman walked away from the door and walked down the hall. Alec looked unsure for a minute, but then decided to follow her inside. He closed the door behind him and then started walking down the hall as well. He could hear footsteps of kids running from upstairs. The cries of the baby had increased, and there was a TV on somewhere around the house with the volume really high.

"Damn you kid" the woman hissed at the baby as he continued to cry "I already fed you!"

"Maybe you should burp him" Alec suggested

"Already did that" the woman rolled her eyes "He's just being a pain"

"How old is he?" Alec asked

"Around six months" the woman said with a wave of her hand "He arrived three months ago"

"Maybe he's teething?" Alec suggested "Give him something to chew on"

The woman looked at him with a strange look, but then turned to give the baby one of the toys that were lying by the table. The baby started chewing on it instantly and his cries subsided.

"Damn him" the woman repeated "If he wanted to chew on something he should have just said it"

Alec looked at the woman in surprise and disgust. Was she the one in charge of this foster house? Was she supposed to be the foster mother of this kid? Alec felt sorry for the baby who had to grow up in this house. He suddenly started fearing for his siblings. One of them was here staying with this woman.

"He should be in the living room" The woman told him "He can get his stuff and then you can leave"

"Thank you"

Alec nodded and then walked out of that room and followed the hall until he reached the room where the TV was on. The woman had said 'he should be in the living room'…meaning one of his brothers was here. It could be either Jace or Max. He rushed into the living room and stopped to look around. There were around six kids in the room. There were two kids around Max's age playing video games in front of the TV, but none of them were Max. On the coach sat three girls, two of them had brown hair while the other had blonde hair. Right in between the group of girls sat a boy with bright blond hair. They were all with his back towards the door where Alec was standing. The girls seemed to be all over the boy, but he seemed to be more than uncomfortable.

"Jace!" Alec called.

The boy stood up and turned around in one swift movement. The girls grumbled and seemed disappointed that he had pulled away.

"Alec!" Jace said in disbelief as he looked at his brother. Jace then rushed away from the coach and towards his brother, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"It's good to see you too" Alec chuckled, hugging his brother back

"Please get me out of this hell hole!" Jace cried "This place is driving me insane! It has taken all I have not to start cleaning the whole place!"

Alec laughed out loud and then they both pulled away from each other. Alec told Jace to go get his things and Jace rushed out of the room and towards the second level of the house. Minutes later Jace was back, carrying a duffle bag with him.

"Thank you for everything" Alec called to the woman as they were about to leave.

The woman just waved him away and continued to work on the kitchen. Alec and Jace shared one look and then walked out of the house.

"That woman is insane!" Jace exclaimed once they climbed into Alec's car "Completely mental!"

"Well…at least you're out of there" Alec said "Have you heard from Izzy and Max?"

"Not really" Jace shook his head with a sigh "I'm guessing I'm the first one you get to?"

"Yeah" Alec nodded as he pulled away from the driveway "I only got three addresses, but I have no idea who is where"

"They took us away as soon as Dad's trial was over" Jace said "I tried to fight them off, but it was no use…we couldn't even say goodbye"

"It's alright Jace" Alec told him "It isn't your fault"

"I should have taken them away from him before" Jace said

"You took them away just in time" Alec told him firmly "You did what you had to…and now we'll go find Izzy and Max and we'll be together once again"

* * *

**Well? what do you think? **

**Please leave your reviews with your opinion about this chapter below! :D Also favorite and follow, yeah? :)**

**Thank you!**

**xxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! :D I really hope you like it :) **

**Also, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! :) **

**I own nothing**

* * *

That same night, all the kids at the foster house camped outside in the backyard. Karen had set up the tents where they would all be sleeping. Some of the kids had helped her to set them up. The tents had been set up with sleeping bags and pillows and many blankets. The tents were situated around a small campfire, which had been lit once it started to get dark.

Now, at 9pm, all the foster kids sat around the campfire eating marshmallows and sausages. They were talking, telling stories, and having a really nice time.

There were eight kids in total. There was Magnus and Max, who were the oldest kids in there; Magnus being seventeen and Max being fourteen. After them came Charlie.

Charlie was a twelve-year-old girl with curly and wild ginger hair. Her skin was pale and her face was filled with many freckles. Her eyes were bright green, like grass in spring. She was a really energetic child. She loved talking about any topic that came up. She loved laughing and talking loudly. She was pretty much the soul of the group.

After her come the twins: Evan and Ethan. They are eleven years old. They both have silver-blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. They seem like angels when you first meet them, but like any other kid, they love playing games and run around the house. Together with Charlie, they're the trouble makers around the house.

After the twins come the youngest kids. First comes Alice, who is ten years old. Alice has soft blond hair that falls over her shoulders, and her eyes are bright blue. She is the artist of the house. She loves all about painting and drawing and making art with any material possible.

There is also Danni, who is eight years old. She has chocolate brown hair and stunning hazel eyes. She's in love with ballet and her dream is becoming a ballerina. And there is also Nick, who is also eight years old. He's got messy black hair and hazelnut colored eyes. He's a shy boy. He prefers reading than playing with the twins.

"Max?" Alice asked the boy who was sitting next to her

"Yeah?" Max asked. He had been quiet during the whole thing because he was still too shy to talk to any of the other kids.

"Would you like to draw something with me?" She asked sweetly

"Uh…yeah" Max smiled nervously "That would be cool"

Alice beamed at Max and then hurried off towards the twins. She start bragging about how Max was going to spend time with her and not with them.

"The twins and Alice are always arguing" Magnus said from the other side of Max "They treat her like a small girl, even though she's just one year younger, and she likes being treated like an adult"

"She reminds me of my sister" Max said with a small smile

"Is she coming to get you, too?" Magnus asked

"I hope so" Max said "Or we'll go to get her afterwards…I still don't know where they sent her or my brother"

"It must suck…being separated from your siblings" Magnus sighed turning to look at the fire

"Were you separated from your siblings as well?" Max asked looking at Magnus with curiosity

"No" Magnus shook his head "I was an only child"

"What about your parents?" Max asked "What happened to them?"

"Never met my father" Magnus shrugged "My mother took her own life and my step-father hated me"

"I'm sorry" Max said suddenly feeling guilty for asking

"Yeah" Magnus sighed "Everyone is"

Suddenly Charlie started telling a story about something that happened in her school. She started waving her arms around widely while she told the story. It was obvious she was exaggerating, but it was so entertaining to watch. Everyone laughed as she continued to make up parts of the story.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" One of the twins exclaimed as soon as Charlie was finished with her story

"We have an announcement to make" the other twin continued

"As the tradition comes-"

"-each time there's a new person-"

"-we have to welcome him or her-"

"-the camping is part of it-"

"-but we have to make the whole deal."

It was really weird how the twins spoke, finishing each other's sentences. It really creeped people out sometimes, but it was just something they did. They had this connection no one else could understand. It was as if they were just one person, yet they were so different.

"Magnus! Would you give us the honors?" One of the twins grinned at Magnus

"Of course Evan!" Magnus grinned back "Well…my name is Magnus-"

"Hello Magnus!" All the other kids said happily at the same time, much to Max's amusement "And I love designing clothes!"

"My name is Charlie!" Charlie continued

"Hello Charlie!" Everyone said at the same time

"And…I love green jelly!" Charlie exclaimed

"My name is Evan-"

"-And I'm Ethan!" the twins exclaimed and everyone greeted them back

"And we love switching our names!" both of them said at the same time

"My name is Alice" Alice said with a grin as everyone greeted her "And I love color purple!"

"I'm Nick" he said quietly and everyone greeter him back "And I love new books"

"I'm Danni!" The last girl said happily "And I love…dancing!"

Everyone turned to Max, waiting for him to introduce himself and say something he loved. Max started blushing after feeling everyone staring at him.

"Uh…My name is Max" he said nervously

"Hello Max!" They all said at the same time, making him blush harder

"And…I love…reading mangas?" he said carefully, but everyone just smiled at him.

Max turned to look at Magnus, silently asking if what he had done was alright. Magnus just grinned at him happily and nodded his head.

"Well Max who loves reading manga!" Charlie said suddenly turning serious "We – the foster kids – welcome you into the family!"

Everyone cheered happily as soon as Charlie said that. They all smiled at Max and even Danni jumped into his lap, hugging his neck tightly.

Never had Max felt more welcome.

* * *

After spending the whole night in a motel room, Jace and Alec were ready to pick up their sister or brother. They had reached the second address Alec had been given and were now waiting outside the front door for someone to open it.

After a few moments of waiting, a bald man wearing a baseball cap and a flannel T-shirt opened the door. He looked at both teenagers with a questioning look.

"How may I help you?" The man asked

"Morning sir" Alec spoke "My name is Alexander Lightwood…I was told to pick up my sibling here?"

"Ah yes" The man nodded "Come on in Mr. Lightwood, we've been expecting you"

The man let them both into the house and led them towards the kitchen. This house seemed more organized and clean than the house Jace had been staying, which Alec was more than glad for. The man offered them drinks and both of them accepted a glass of water.

"My name is William" The man introduced himself "I'm in charge of the house"

"It is nice to meet you sir" Alec nodded his head "This is my brother, Jace Lightwood"

"Nice to meet you" Jace nodded politely

"Well, I shouldn't hold you much longer" William said with a kind smile "You can wait here, I won't be long"

William left the kitchen and walked down the long corridor, crossing to the right once it came to an end. Jace and Alec waited in the kitchen, though they were anxious to know which of their siblings was staying at this house. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching them…footsteps that sounded like a woman's hills.

Both of them turned around to see Isabelle running towards them. Alec stood up and moved closer to his sister, but before he could move much farther, she had reached them. Izzy threw her arms around Alec's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Alec! I'm so glad you're here" She cried

"Oh Izzy" Alec sighed hugging his sister just as tight "I'm so glad you're alright"

"I'm always alright" She grinned.

She then broke away from Alec and moved to hug Jace. They both embraced for a moment before breaking apart and turning to look at Alec once more.

"So I'm guessing only Max is left seeing as he's not here?" Isabelle asked

"That's right" Alec nodded "We won't reach him until tomorrow…hopefully he's staying at a good house"

* * *

**So what do you think? :) Please leave your reviews! and Follow/Favorite :D**

**Thank you!**

**xoxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER! :D Thank you all for reading my story and for leaving your reviews! :) I really hope you like this chapter :D**

_**Warnings: **_**Language, and some violence.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Two days after the campfire Magnus found himself walking back home after school. Today had been a really bad day. Every day was bad at school, but today had been especially bad. He had woken up late and barely had time to get ready. He had been forced to leave his hair down and he lacked the normal amount of glitter he usually wore. Karen had forced him to eat some toast for breakfast and he had felt bad about it until his first break at school where he had finally been able to throw up. Afterwards, he had been tripped on the hallway twice on his way towards his next class. He had been slammed against a locker and been insulted back and forth. Not to mention one of the jocks had thrown a soda at him. His shirt had been stained and ruined. His hair had also been ruined. It was sticky and disgusting and he had not been able to change or clean up.

By the end of the day he had wanted nothing more than reach home and hide away from the world. Unfortunately, his teachers had had other ideas. His English teacher had called him out at the end of the class. He had wanted to talk about some paper that Magnus was supposed to give at the end of the semester.

Magnus had been able to leave school half an hour late. By then, the school grounds were almost empty. The cheerleaders were at practice on the football field, and there were some students in the library that stayed for studying groups or doing some researches, but the parking lot was empty.

Magnus looked around the parking lot. There was no one there, but Magnus didn't dare to put his guard down. By now, he had learned to be always vigilant of what was around him. People would always show up to push him around, especially those from the football team…who were supposed to be in football practice…

…but apparently, they weren't.

Magnus reached his car and was just pulling out his keys when he was pushed against it. Hard. He hit his chin against the car and then fell to the floor. His jaw hurt from the impact, but thankfully it wasn't broken. At least, Magnus didn't think it was broken.

Magnus didn't have much time to check because he was soon being lifted by his jacket and pushed against his car once more, but this time he was being held there.

"Hey fag! Going somewhere?" Sebastian, the quarterback of the football team said from where he was standing in front of me.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Magnus hissed, glaring at the football player.

"Just wanted to chat" Sebastian smirked "I heard that nerd Lewis talking to Jonathan's sister…something about the fairy of the school throwing up in lunch break?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Magnus snapped

"I'm sure you don't" Sebastian smirked once more and then turned towards the two other jocks who were with him "What do you say, guys? Should we teach this anorexic queer a lesson?"

"I think we should" One of them, Raphael, said with a matching smirk.

And then there was nothing but pain. Magnus didn't know who threw the first punch, but it hit him square in the jaw. Sebastian let him go from the tight grip he had on his jacket, and he fell to the floor. And then they were kicking him. His stomach, his legs, his face. Every part they could reach. Magnus tried to cover himself up, but it was no use. The three football players just kept attacking.

After what felt like an eternity, they stopped. Apparently, they had to go to football practice. Magnus had never been gladder about the stupid sport. He thought he would end up unconscious before the jocks stopped with the assault.

"Time to get out of here" Sebastian snapped at Magnus "No one wants you here…get out before you get the fag into someone else"

"Queer" Jonathan sneered at him and then they were gone…but not before Raphael pulled out a knife and pinched off the tires of his car.

"Good luck getting back home!" they laughed and then they left him lying on the floor.

Magnus stayed there for a moment. His whole body ached and he knew he would have even more bruises than the ones he already had…but he was used to it. Every once in a while the jocks would catch him and beat the crap out of him. Most of the time it was just those three: Sebastian Verlac, Jonathan Morgenstern, and Raphael Santiago. Sometimes other players of the team would join them and push him around, taking turns to hit him. Those were the times where he ended up unconscious…and he hated it. But there was nothing he could do about it.

After fifteen minutes of just lying there, Magnus decided to get moving. He could no longer drive his car home since his tires were out of air. He would have to call a mechanic, but he didn't want to stay there and wait around three hours for his car to get fixed. He needed to get home and just hide away from everything…

…and so he started walking.

* * *

Alec, Jace, and Isabelle found themselves staring at the house in front of them. They were parked right in front of it, by the sidewalk. They had checked the address Alec had been given twice, and they were sure this was the house they were supposed to go to, but it just didn't look right.

For starters, the house was completely different than the places where Jace and Izzy had been placed. This looked like an actual house, while the others looked like apartments or just buildings with rooms inside. It wasn't as big as the other places, too. This looked like a completely normal two-story house…and this was the place where Max was staying.

With a deep breath, Alec pulled out the keys of the ignition and climbed off the car. Jace and Isabelle followed him soon after. The three Lightwoods stopped by the front door. Alec checked the address once more, just to be sure.

"Well, this certainly doesn't look half as bad" Jace shrugged

"At least he's staying some place nice" Isabelle nodded

"Let's just hope he is doing alright" Alec sighed, and then rang the doorbell.

The door opened immediately. A short woman with chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders and warm hazel eyes stood in front of them. She looked around desperately and then sighed in disappointment. It looked as if she was looking for someone.

"I'm sorry" The woman apologized as soon as she turned to them "I thought you would be someone else…what can I do for you?"

"We're here to pick up a kid" Alec spoke "His name is Max?"

"Oh! You must be his brother!" the woman exclaimed with a smile "Come on in!"

She opened the door wider for them and let them through. She made sure they walked a few paces down the hall before closing the door securely after them.

"Charlie! Could you come down here, please?" the woman called.

Out of one of the rooms walked a girl with wild ginger hair. She looked to be around twelve years old. Once she caught sight of the three strangers, she observed them shyly. She reached for Karen's side and stood close to her.

"Yes, Karen?" She asked softly

"These are Max's siblings" Karen said softly "Could you please go tell him to get his stuff ready?"

Charlie's head turned quickly towards the three teenagers as soon as Karen mentioned them being Max's siblings. She stared at them hard, before nodding at Karen's request and rushing upstairs.

"Max should be down in a moment" Karen said sweetly "Come on, you can wait for him in the living room"

The three teenagers nodded and followed the woman towards the living room. They all took a seat on the large sofa that was situated in front of the TV. Karen offered them some drinks. They all asked for a cup of water, and when Karen was back they started to talk a little bit.

"My name is Karen. I'm the head of the house" She introduced herself

"My name is Alec Lightwood" Alec spoke with a smile "And these are my siblings, Jace and Isabelle"

"It is nice to finally meet you" Karen said warmly "Max talks highly of the three of you"

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps outside and the cry of a little girl. She called out the name of a boy, Ethan by the looks of it, and then more footsteps running on the floor upstairs.

"Sorry about that" Karen sighed "Those most have been the twins and Danni…they're always running around the house"

"How many kids are staying here?" Isabelle asked

"There are seven staying permanently" Karen answered. "There are little Danni and Nick. Then there's Alice, Ethan and Evan, and Charlie…"

"Are they all little kids?" Alec asked

"Charlie's twelve years old" Karen answered "Ethan and Evan are eleven. Alice is ten, and Danni and Nick are eight"

"But those are only six kids" Jace frowned "You said they were seven"

"Well…there is Magnus" Karen nodded "But he's 18 already"

"He's an adult then" Izzy frowned "He's not in the program anymore"

"No" Karen shook her head "But he's still under my care…I'm his legal guardian"

"Well, they all sound wonderful" Alec said

"Oh they are" Karen said "I love them as my own"

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Max rushed towards the living room. The three Lightwoods that were already there rose from their seat to meet with their younger brother.

"Alec! Jace! Izzy!" Max cried as he ran towards them, catching them all in a massive group hug which they all returned "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too Max" Alec spoke

"Are you alright?" Izzy asked as they broke apart "How have you been?"

"I've been good" Max nodded "This place wasn't as bad as I thought…I made new friends!"

"That's really great" Alec smiled

"Yeah! You should meet Magnus, he's amazing" Max nodded "You will love him Izzy. He's crazy about clothes…you could go shopping together!"

"That sounds wonderful, Max" Izzy giggled

"Talking about Magnus, where is he?" Max asked Karen

"He hasn't come" Karen said with a sad look "He should have arrived from school an hour ago…but maybe he just stayed for some project and forgot to say"

Suddenly they heard the front door slam. They all rushed towards the hall in alarm. Right by the door stood a tall guy with tanned skin and black hair. He was wearing tight red jeans and a white shirt, but they were dirty with mud and turn in some parts.

"Magnus?" Karen asked with a gasp.

The man looked up to face the ones looking at him with surprise. They all gasped at the sight of his face. He had a black eye and there was a horrible bruise forming on his jaw and right cheek. When he noticed how much people were in the hallway he turned his face around so they couldn't see the damage, but it was too late.

"Magnus!" Max cried at the sight of his friend "What happened to you?"

"Nothing" Magnus said walking forwards and pushing through them "I'm fine"

"Magnus, sweetie, what happened?" Karen asked worried "Who did this to you?"

"No one" Magnus said already rushing upstairs

"Wait! Magnus!" Max cried

"Just leave me alone!" Magnus called and then slammed the door of his room shut.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter with your lovely reviews! :D I enjoy reading all your comments :)**

**And please, add this story to your favorites and follow as well! :D**

**Thank you!**

**xxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter you've been waiting ;) I really hope you like this chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last few chapters! :) You guys make me happy :$**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Magnus locked himself in his room. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor. A small sob escaped his lips and then tears started to fall. His body rocked with a silent cry as he finally let all the walls he had built crumble down. His black eye hurt for crying and his jaw ached, but he didn't care. All he wanted as to let go and let the pain consume him.

"Magnus?" He heard a small voice calling from the outside of his room's door.

"He ignored the voice, but cleaned away the tears and stood up. He walked away from the door as people outside continued to call for him. He noticed that Max's things were already parked and standing next to the desk.

He looked away and came face to face with the mirror of his vanity table.

And he stared. His hair was dirty and sticky and limp because of the soda that had been thrown at him. His clothes were strained and thorn in some parts. They were completely ruined. His face…standing right in front of him was a strange man. His face was bruised and hurt. He no longer held a grin or a smirk. Instead, he had a pained and sad grimace. And his eyes were lifeless and showing no emotion other than sadness.

"Magnus! Open up!" Max cried from outside his room

"Go away!" Magnus called back.

He moved away from the vanity. He could no longer see his reflection. It was too much. It hurt too much. Instead, he moved towards the bathroom to wash away all the dirt and stickyness.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Max looked sadly at the locked door of Magnus's room. Alec, Jace, and Izzy had stayed behind while Max had rushed after Magnus. Karen had excused herself from the guests and had followed after Max.

"Give him some time" Karen told him softly

"He was hurt" Max protested "He needs help"

"And you will help him" Karen told him "But right now he just needs space"

Karen pulled him away from the door and directed him back to the kitchen. Alec, Izzy, and Jace were in there waiting for them. As soon as Karen and Max stepped into the kitchen, Izzy rushed to her brother's side.

"Max, are you alright?" She asked "What happened?"

"Izzy I'm fine" Max grumbled moving away from his sister. He then took a seat on the kitchen's table.

"I'm sorry about that" Karen apologized

"What exactly happened?" Jace asked with a frown

"That was just Magnus" Karen answered

"Is he alright?" Alec asked "He seemed really hurt…maybe you should check on him"

"He's alright" Karen nodded "He's just cleaning up"

"You act as if this is normal for you" Alec frowned "You are his guardian! Shouldn't you be up there taking care of him?"

"Oh don't get me wrong" Karen said with a soft blush "I love him as my own son…but he's closed off. He refuses to let anyone into his life…I've learned to let him come to me if he needs something"

"Does this happen often?" Max frowned

"Not as badly" Karen sighed "I know his classmates don't…agree with his life style"

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked

"Not my secret to tell" Karen said with a shrug "but it is kind of obvious"

"He's gay" Max told his siblings "Well…bisexual. He seemed defensive when I asked about it"

"So…he's bullied for being gay?" Jace asked with a quick look towards his older brother, who looked really worried.

"Again…not my secret to tell" Karen answered.

* * *

Upstairs, Magnus had climbed off the shower. He could never take too long on the shower because the water was barely enough for all of them in the small house. He could not waste more than what was needed. He had cleaned off the mess in his body and then moved back to his room to change into some new clothes. His skin was bruised all over. The bruises in his face were still tender and it really hurt…but he just ignored it.

He moved to his closet and pulled out some new clothes. After changing, he looked around his room. He let out a huge sigh as he came across the mirror once more. He didn't look as bad as he had done before, but the bruises still looked bad on his face. More tears threatened to spill out, but he swallowed them. He refused to cry. He wouldn't cry, no matter what. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of getting under his skin. He couldn't do that.

Magnus took one more shaky breath and turned towards his closet once more. Moving all of his clothes on the hanger, he came face to face with a small collage he had made at the bottom of the closet. The wall had been painted and decorated. In the middle of it stood a quote in big bold letter that read "Permanent Answer to a Temporary Problem. DON'T DO IT"

Magnus had made that a few years back when he watched a video on YouTube. It had been a video by famous YouTube account "AngelOnTheLine". It had been the video that saved his life then and many other times.

Now, every time he had a bad day or just felt horrible about anything, he turned towards his closet and read the quote. Over and over again until he was reminded how it was not worth it. He knew better things were coming, even if he couldn't see them now.

Magnus suddenly moved away from the closet and towards his desk where his laptop was found. He turned it on and opened a new tab on the Chrome. He logged into YouTube and went towards his favorite channel. He hadn't checked if there had been any new video since Alexander Lightwood had announced he was moving to LA.

As the channel loaded he noticed there was, indeed, a new video. It had been posted a few days back and the title read "On the Road".

Magnus smiled in spite of everything. Alexander's videos always made him feel better no matter what.

"_Hello everyone! How's it going?_

_This is my third day in LA, can you believe it? Sorry if I didn't post any update as soon as I arrived, but I've been busy. Good thing is, soon my siblings and I will be settling down in our new home! _

_So, as you should have noticed (and if you didn't then you need to get some glasses)…I am in a car. Driving…well, I'm not actually driving. I'm at a gas station waiting for my brother. We've been driving for a long time now. Apparently, my brother can't read a map and got us lost *rolls eyes*. He's now asking for directions to see if he can get us back on the road…oh look! He's coming back!_

'_Alec! The chick behind the counter gave me some free bear!'-"_

Magnus paused the video. He was staring at the screen with wide eyes. The one who had just spoken on the video was a teenager with golden hair and bright gold eyes…and Magnus knew him. In fact, he had seen him not so long ago…He was one of the people who were with Max and Karen downstairs. He was one of the people who saw him when he had walked into the house after school…

And then everything clicked into place.

* * *

Suddenly, the people in the kitchen heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They stopped talking and acted as if nothing had happened.

They watched from the door as Magnus walked down the stairs and started walking down the hall and towards the front door.

"Magnus?" Max called, standing up from where he sat "You're leaving?"

"I need to go somewhere" Magnus answered, not turning to look back

"But you promised you would be here to see me off"

Alec observed as Max seemed clearly upset about this guy – Magnus – missing when Max left.

Alec also observed Magnus's reaction. He saw that, from where he stood with his back towards them, his shoulders slumped and he gave a huge sigh. Slowly, Magnus turned around and when he did, Alec sucked in breath.

The boy was gorgeous. He was tall and lean. His black hair was perfectly styled in spikes. His clothes had been changed. Instead of the red pants and white shirt, he was now wearing tight black leather pants, black combat boots, and a mustard-yellow button-down shirt. His skin was of a rich caramel color and his emerald-golden eyes made the perfect contrast. Magnus had covered the bruises with some make up, but you could still make out the outline of them.

Apparently, Alec was in a very strategic place in the kitchen. He could observe Magnus from the door, but Magnus couldn't see him from where he sat by the kitchen's counter.

"You're right" Magnus answered at Max and Alec could see the fondness he held for his brother "I did promised that"

"Come on then!" Max grinned up at his friend "You have to meet my family!"

Max led Magnus into the kitchen. The first person Magnus saw was a girl from around his age, maybe younger, with beautiful black hair and piercing dark eyes. Next to her was sitting the same boy he had seen earlier and in the video…and next to him sat Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! haha! sorry about that...but not really ;)**

**Please leave your reviews below!**

**I'll be back next Sunday with a new chapter ;)**

**Thanks!**

**xxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunday = New Chapter!**

**thanks for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter :) you guys are awesome!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Oh…My…God" Magnus whispered as his eyes locked with the blue irises of Alec Lightwood.

"_T-that's…that's Alexander Lightwood….Alexander freaking Lightwood…hot and beautiful AngelOntheLine" _Magnus mind was going wild. He could not react. All he could do was stand there, staring at the _"beautiful, perfect Alexander Lightwood"_ that was now standing in his _"freaking kitchen…Alexander Lightwood is in my house!" _while his internal fangirl went crazy.

After, what felt like an eternity for Magnus but was actually a few seconds, Alec smiled towards Magnus and extended his hand forward.

"Hello, I'm Alec Lightwood" He said

"_I know" _Magnus wanted to say but instead answered with a small "nice to meet you"

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood!" the black haired girl said stepping forwards "And I have to say I love your shirt! Where did you get it?"

"It's fabulous, isn't it?" Magnus finally managed to control himself as he took his eyes away from Alec. He was able to mask his emotions and put up his attitude of pure magnificence and self-love.

"He's got a closet full of those" Max said, scrunching up his nose a bit "I don't understand why you need so many T-Shirts"

"They aren't just T-Shirts!" Isabelle cried outraged

"Oh the youth" Magnus said in disdain "With no appreciation towards fashion, whatsoever…what has this country come to be?"

"Man…could you be any gayer?" Jace said with a snort and a roll of his eyes.

That comment, however, gained him a glare from Magnus and Alec. Magnus's crueler than Alec's, though. If looks could kill, Jace would be long gone by now.

"Have any problem with that, golden boy?" Magnus snapped

"Jace!" Alec hissed "Don't be rude"

"I was just saying-" Jace sighed and then turned to Magnus "I have no problem with it, seriously"

Magnus glared at him for a moment longer and then just hummed, turning to look away. His eyes met Karen, who was looking at him with concern. Magnus sighed, and then turned to look at Max who was still standing next to him.

"Sorry kid" Magnus said with a shrug "But I have to go"

"Where you going?" Karen asked quickly

"I'm just going for a walk" Magnus said with a sigh "I'll be back before dinner"

"Talking about dinner" Karen said turning towards the Lightwood family "Do you have anywhere to be? You could stay for dinner!"

"Oh, I'm not sure" Alec said turning to look at his siblings

"Can we?" Max asked with wide, pleading eyes "You still have to meet everyone else!"

"I guess we could" Alec said with a sigh "As long as we're not intruding…"

"Nonsense" Karen said with a wave of her hand "I invited you, didn't I?"

"Well, thank you" Alec smiled.

Alec turned around once more, his eyes searching for Magnus. He had tried to keep his eyes away from the handsome dark-skinned boy, but it was almost impossible. Now, however, Alec noticed Magnus was no longer in the kitchen. He started to panic, until he heard the front door close.

His eyes traveled around the room once more. He noticed Karen had moved towards the stove to start working on the dinner. Izzy and Jace were talking to Max, who kept telling them about his time here.

"Do you mind staying here?" Alec asked Jace and Isabelle lowly

"Why? Where are you going?" Izzy asked with a small frown

"I need to get some work done for the apartment" Alec answered "I'll be back real quick, I promise"

"Sure thing" Jace nodded "We'll keep Max entertained"

Alec excused himself, explain real quickly to Max where he was going, and then left the house. Once he was outside, his eyes looked around the place, but there was no one but him out there.

* * *

Magnus walked down the streets. He usually took the road that was behind his house because it was mostly deserted, and it took him towards a small park that had been abandoned for years. He had found that place on the first year he had stayed at the foster house and since then he went there when he needed time to relax and just be by himself.

Today had been an exhausting day. With everything that had happened at school, Magnus was a mess, physically and emotionally. His body still ached when he moved. He was pretty sure his body was covered in bruises and his jaw hurt each time he moved his mouth, but there was nothing he could do.

Magnus sighed, taking a sit on one of the swings. He hissed as his body protested at the movement, but he sat anyways. He relaxed once he stopped moving and just gave out a big sigh. Everything hurt, but Magnus had to deal with it.

He gave one more shuddering breath, and then pulled out a bottle of pills from the jacket he had taken with him. This was a routine now. He would get hurt at school, he would go home to change, would go out for a walk, come to this park, drink the pills, and wait for the numbness to come.

He took out two pills and swallowed them easily. He no longer needed water to take pills. After having them for so long, he got used to just swallow them.

He put the bottle away and just stared ahead and started thinking about what else had happened…He had just met Alexander Lightwood. Magnus's idol and savior had been at his house and shook his hand. Alexander Lightwood with those perfect blue eyes and beautiful smile and mesmerizing voice. Alexander Lightwood, who made videos on YouTube and went by name of AngelOntheLine…the Alexander Lightwood who had saved his life so many times without knowing it…

"I made such an embarrassment in front of him" Magnus sighed "He was all grossed out with me"

"_Of course the first time he had to see me was when I looked all beaten up" _Magnus thought bitterly.

It was a shame he had stayed with Max for a few days and gotten so close to the boy and never realized he was Alec's brother. Magnus felt guilty for leaving the house so quickly without a proper goodbye, but he couldn't stay there any longer. He needed to take his pills and leave to clear his head…plus, Magnus didn't like goodbyes. He had promised Max he would be there to see him off, but he couldn't. Magnus never got close to people, and if anyone got too close, he closed himself off and pushed them away…Max was just a boy. He was so young and had so much to live. He could not be bothered with what was wrong with Magnus. Magnus was just a pathetic eighteen-year-old who needed to get a grip of himself.

"It's getting dark"

Magnus spoon around so fast he almost tripped with the swing. His eyes were wide with surprise and his body protested with the sudden movement, but Magnus ignored all that as he faced the boy who was standing in front of him.

"Sorry…did I startle you?" Alec asked with a small grimace "I'm sorry…didn't mean to scare you"

"Y-You didn't" Magnus spoke "What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around, came across this park, and I saw you..." Alec shrugged a small blush spreading across his cheeks "Are you alright?"

"Fine" Magnus brushed off his question with a wave of his hand "Shouldn't you be with your siblings?"

"They're staying at your house" Alec answered with a shrug "Karen invited us to dinner"

"You should head back, then" Magnus answered "Dinner will be ready soon"

"Aren't you coming too?" Alec asked with a small frown

"I'll get back in a moment" Magnus waved his hand in dismiss

"Surely it can't be safe walking home when it's dark" Alec said "Come on…we're both going the same way, anyways"

Magnus looked at Alec carefully. Was he really offering to walk with him back home? Surely there was something wrong with that scenario….but Magnus decided to ignore it. If it meant getting to listen to the beautiful voice of Alexander Lightwood for a while longer, then who was he to deny it?

Together they made their way back towards the house. They made small talk, asking things here and there. Alec asked a few things about him while Magnus pretended he didn't know who Alec was. It was nice…just talking to someone without being judged.

Too soon for any of their liking, they reached the house. Magnus opened the door and let Alec walk inside. They both left their coats by the hangers and then moved towards the dining room where the table was already set.

"You're back just in time!" Karen exclaimed "Dinner is served!"

"Thank you, Karen" Alec said politely and then went to sit next to his sister.

Isabelle looked at him with an eyebrow raised. When Alec turned to look at her confused, Izzy's eyes darted towards Magnus. She gave Alec one more raised eyebrow as Alec started to blush. Alec scowled at his sister and then turned his attention to somewhere else. Isabelle just smirked.

"Actually Karen" Magnus whispered as he followed after her towards the kitchen "I'm not hungry"

"You've barely eaten anything!" Karen protested, giving him a plate to carry towards the dining room "You need to eat something"

"If I get hungry I'll come down later to get something" Magnus argued

"Not a chance" Karen said back "We have guests. The least you can do is be polite and eat your dinner"

Magnus sighed and moved towards the table. He set down what Karen had given him and then took a seat on the other side of the table, right next to Alec. All the kids were already there. Karen took one end of the table while Jace sat on the other. On Jace's right was Max and on his left was Charlie. Next to Charlie was Alice, and next to her was Danni, then Magnus and then Nick. On Karen's left sat Isabelle, and next to her was Alec. Between Alec and Max were the twins who refused to leave Max's side.

Magnus sighed when Karen filled his plate with food. The table was filled with chatter and happy conversations all around…but Magnus could only look at his food and swallow it all down while trying not to think about it.

* * *

**So? what do you think? Liked it? I hope so :$**

**GUYS! I need your help...**

**can any of you separate the voices from a song? like, get all the voices away so you can only hear the instruments of a song? kind of making a karaoke?**

**'cause I really need to do that with a song for a talent-show at school and I can't find the instrumental cover anywhere and I need it so bad! D:**

**So if any of you can, lemme know! You will be saving my life :) **

**Thanks! :D**

**xxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...Today is not a Sunday, I know :P Sorry about that haha! but I'm in vacations right now and turns out I can't get out of my house and I get SO INCREDIBLY BORED! So yeah...I'm updating earlier because I had nothing better to do so I wrote the new chapter :P **

**Oh well...hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"The food is amazing" Alec complimented Karen.

"Why, thank you!" Karen beamed at him "At least someone appreciates my food"

Karen gave Magnus a pointed look, and when Magnus caught it, he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the food in front of him.

There was just so much of it! Magnus gave an internal sigh and put a spoonful inside his mouth. He bit slowly and carefully, before forcefully swallowing it all. Each time he swallowed, he knew it would make him sick. And not just because he didn't want to eat…but because he was not used to eating so much. Magnus's body had now gotten used to eat small portions of food every now and then. Yes, it still protested when Magnus refused to eat and he still got hungry, but he had learned to ignore that. Sometimes, when it was too much, Magnus gave in…it wasn't like Magnus ate absolutely nothing. If he did, he would be long dead for starving. He ate…sometimes…some fruit and drank loads of water. He ate apples every now and then. And he ate salads with no dressings and drank nothing more than water. That was enough for him, he had concluded.

But eating a full dinner? With meat and some smashed potatoes and all the gravy Karen had filled with plate with, Magnus was sure he was going to throw up. Which he was going to once he got some time alone. He knew if he didn't get all that out of his system, it would make him sick for days…he couldn't have that.

"So, tell us, Where you come from?" Karen asked, getting Magnus away from his thoughts

"Well, I lived in New York for a few years now" Alec answered "My siblings lived in Santa Monica"

"Oh that's not so far" Karen said "A trip on the freeway and you reach it with no problem…you going back there?"

"We're not sure" Alec said turning to look at his siblings

"We would like to start anew" Jace spoke then "We've got some…bad memories back in Santa Monica"

"We're renting an apartment near here" Alec continued

"Well, if you ever need anything while you're still around don't hesitate to ask" Karen said with a kind smile "Now…who's ready for desert?"

"Desert?" Magnus asked with wide eyes "There's desert?"

"What is it?" One of the twins asked

"Is it pie?"

"It is cake?"

"We want two slices!" They said together

"It's pie" Karen answered carrying the empty places from the table "And you'll get one slice each"

"I'll help you with that" Alec said standing up and reaching out to take the plates from Karen's hands

"No, don't worry" Karen smiled reaching away from him "Charlie, dear, help me out with the pie yeah?"

"Alright!" Charlie said happily.

She stood up moved towards the kitchen. Alec sat back down and turned to say something to Isabelle. Just as Karen was about to disappear into the kitchen, Magnus excused himself from the table and started to make his way upstairs.

"Magnus Bane!" Called Karen as he reached the dining room's door "Don't you dare leave the table without desert!"

"Karen" Magnus groaned, turning towards the kitchen and disappearing behind the door.

"He never eats" One of the twins said

"He is never hungry" The other twin nodded

"Why is that?" Alec asked carefully

"Stop talking about Magnus" Alice glared at the twins

"It's the truth, though" Ethan said

"He never eats marshmallows when we do our camping outside" Evan agreed

"Or popcorn on our movie nights" Ethan continued

"I noticed" Max nodded towards his siblings "He barely eats…I think I've only seen him eat some apples…"

"He doesn't like junk food" Alice complained "He gives his popcorn and ice-cream portions to us because he knows we like them better"

Just then Karen walked back into the living room. She was carrying a pie and placed it neatly in the table. Magnus came after her, carrying plates for everyone and frowning at them as if they were the reason of the wars around the world. Charlie walked after him, walking happily and giving a fork to everyone around the table.

"I hope you like it" Karen said as she started serving all the slices

"I helped her do it!" Charlie said happily

"It must be really good then" Alec smiled towards Charlie, as she beamed at him.

Magnus saw the exchange and smiled slightly. He turned his attention back to the present as Karen placed a slice of the pie in front of him. It had to be the biggest slice of the whole thing. Karen was doing it on purpose! He was sure of it.

"Enjoy!" Karen smiled

"This is the best pie ever!" Jace exclaimed

"It is really good" Isabelle nodded as she took another bite

"Thanks!" Karen beamed at them.

Magnus took a bite of his pie and then it happened. The sickness. He felt sick.  
He felt disgusting. He was going to throw up if he ate any more. He couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up quickly, giving a quick "Excuse me" and then rushed upstairs.

"Magnus?" Karen asked after him.

"What's wrong?" Max asked worried for his friend

"I don't know" Karen said just as worried.

They heard the sound of Magnus's door closing and then Karen excused herself as well and rushed upstairs after Magnus.

"He's throwing up" Evan stated

"Again" Evan replayed with a sigh

"What do you mean again?" Max asked with a small frown

"He does that" Charlie spoke quietly

"He gets sick easily" Alice said with an innocent smile.

Charlie looked from Alice, to Danni, to Nick and then turned to give Alec a pleading look. And then Alec realized. There was something wrong with Magnus. Something much more beyond a stomach bug. Alec tried to put one and one piece together, and he feared for the answer. He didn't want to rush to conclusions, but a few option popped into his mind as he thought about what could be wrong.

One look towards Charlie and the twins and he realized these kids knew something…or at least Ethan, Evan and Charlie did, but they couldn't understand it. They still knew it was bad, so they kept it secret from Alice and Danni and Nick.

"I think we should go home" Isabelle said quietly

"We can't leave!" Max protested "We have to make sure Magnus's alright"

"Max-" Jace started but was cut off by Alec

"We can stay a while longer" Alec started "But I think it's time for the little ones to go to sleep"

"We're not-"Charlie started to protest but stopped suddenly "We'll put Danni, Nick and Alice to sleep"

Charlie signaled towards the twins and then the six of them went upstairs. Karen was trying to get into Magnus's room. Charlie told her they would put the kids to sleep and she nodded gratefully.

Downstairs, Jace turned to give his brother a confused look. Max looked really worried, and Isabelle looked worried as well, but Max was more worried.

"Dude, what you're doing?" Jace asked "We can't overstay our welcome"

"We can't be rude either" Alec protested

"That's none of our business" Jace continued

"But there's something wrong with Magnus" Max whispered

"I know you want to help him, Max" Isabelle spoke gently "But you barely know him…there's nothing you can do"

"He's my friend" Max frowned "He helped me, I want to help him too"

"We'll see what we can do" Alec sighed

Karen walked back downstairs. She had ordered Charlie and the twins to go to sleep after they had put the others to sleep. They had protested, of course, but Karen did not change her mind.

"I'm really sorry about that" Karen apologized to them all

"Nothing to be sorry about" Alec told her honestly "Is he going to be alright?"

"I hope so" Karen sighed "I shouldn't have forced him to eat"

Alec saw how exhausted Karen looked and how stressed. There was obviously something wrong with Magnus. No one was blind enough not to notice. Everyone in this house knew there was something wrong, even though the kids thought it was something innocent and didn't worry too much. They were kids, after all. But Charlie, Ethan, and Evan knew there was something wrong; something serious…but they didn't understand it. They knew there was something wrong, and there was nothing they could do about it. Karen, of course, knew there was something wrong and probably knew what it was, but she didn't know how to help…so she did what she could. She gave Magnus his space. She tried her best to help him, and hoped for the best…but it was obviously taking a toll on her.

"Jace, take Izzy and Max back to the apartment" Alec told him sternly

"What about you?" Jace asked

"I'll stay for a while…come pick me up afterwards" Alec nodded

"Why you staying?" Izzy frowned

"Max wants us to help his friend…and I refuse to leave this family after what just happened" Alec explained

"They're not your family" Jace protested

"They helped Max" Alec snapped "I'll be dammed if I don't do anything to help when they need it"

Jace sighed, but agreed nonetheless. He gestured to Izzy and Max to follow him. Max turned confused towards Alec, but his older brother just gestured him to follow Jace and Isabelle. After a moment of hesitation, he followed defeated. He was about to leave, but then turned around and rushed towards Karen to give her a hug.

"Oh!" Karen exclaimed surprised at the sudden gesture

"Thanks for everything" Max told her

"You're very welcome Max" Karen told him gently and returned the hug "Keep in touch, yeah? I'm sure the kids will love to hear from you"

"Will do!" Max grinned and then walked towards his siblings and left.

"Aren't you leaving as well?" Karen asked Alec as he stayed behind

"Jace will pick me up later" Alec shrugged "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"You don't have to stay Alec" Karen told him "You have other things to worry about"

"You helped my family" Alec told her gently "Let me return the favor"

* * *

**Again...sorry for updating earlier...but still, expect a new chapter on Sunday (or earlier if I get bored again :P)**

**Do tell me what you think of this one! haha! Leave your reviews and follow/favorite as well ;)**

**thanks!**

**xxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**So...I know I missed the new chapter on Sunday (and I'm really sorry for that) but I had no time to post! D: Thankfully, I had made an update earlier that week so I guess that makes up for that, right? haha!**

**Anyways...here's the new chapter! :D Thanks for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter :)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"You're an idiot" Jace said as Alec climbed back into the car

"Oh lay off" Alec rolled his eyes "It's not that bad"

"Alec, you know next to nothing about these people!" Jace cried as he started the car and pulled back over the road

"I know enough" Alec complained

"You know they are all foster kids under the care of a woman who I bet is not even 30" Jace said sternly

"That should be enough to offer my help!" Alec continued

"No Alec! It shouldn't!" Jace exclaimed "You're just doing it because you have a crush on that Magnus guy"

"I-I do not!" Alec complained but his cheeks turned crimson immediately

"Your blush says otherwise" Jace rolled his eyes "Look, I get it, alright? You have a crush and there's obviously something wrong with the guy…but you just can't let yourself into their business"

"I just want to help" Alec said "Karen said Magnus is bullied because he's gay…I know what that is like"

"Then you should know from experience that Magnus doesn't want random people walking into his life and acting as if they care" Jace responded

"I'm not acting" Alec mumbled

"He doesn't know that" Jace pointed out "I'm talking from experience…After what you went through, you barely let anyone in. You didn't trust anyone and started closing yourself off. We tried to help, but you convinced yourself we didn't care…what makes you think he's different?"

"I know from experience that while I went through that I wanted someone to help me" Alec said with a hard glare towards the window "Someone who is not family…When someone from your family worries, it is almost like it is compromise…but when a stranger notices there's something wrong…that's different"

"Alright…so you want to be that stranger" Jace rolled his eyes "What's your other motive?"

"Remember that video I posted years back?" Alec asked quietly

"Which of all?" Jace asked

"The one about suicide awareness" Alec explained. When Jace nodded in confirmation that he did remember, then Alec continued talking "I made that video because…because of what happened to Quinn"

"Quinn? Wasn't she the cute girl from high school?" Jace asked confused

"She was my friend in high school, yes" Alec nodded "I never told this to anyone…but we were really close…"

"I remember Father thought you were dating" Jace said vaguely remembering a cute girl with pretty blond hair and stunning green eyes

"Wasn't that far off" Alec shrugged

"Wait…so you actually dated a girl back in high school?" Jace asked in surprise and Alec's cheeks turned red once more

"W-We…We were actually each other's beards" Alec explained quietly "I was gay, she was a lesbian…we knew no one would accept us…so we pretended to be into each other just for the sake of not getting people's attention"

"Alright…" Jace said frowning slightly "Where is this story going?"

"When I moved to New York…after I was kicked out…"Alec started with a deep breath "I found out two months later that Quinn died….she took her own life"

"Wow….I'm so sorry" Jace whispered as the atmosphere turned tense

"I never noticed" Alec said just as quietly "I did sometimes…she was depressed, barely ate…I started noticing she was losing weight really quickly, but I just thought it was the stress of being in senior year…I never thought about talking to her, asking her if she was alright…apparently she wasn't and it soon go too much"

"That sucks" Jace sighed "But it wasn't your fault….everyone deals with their issues their own way"

"I know" Alec nodded "I know it wasn't my fault…but it still made me realize how some people can't take that much"

"So…what are you trying to say?" Jace asked, not really understanding Alec's purpose of that story

"I know what happened to Quinn" Alec said "And I think Magnus is the same…at least, I think…and I don't want him to end like Quinn"

Jace just nodded but stayed quiet. After a couple of minutes they reached the apartment they were renting. Jace pulled over the parking lot and turned the car off. After a small moment of silence between the two brothers, who stayed in the car just thinking on their own, Jace broke the silence.

"Alright…if you want to help, go ahead" Jace said "I know you. I know you like to protect people and be helpful…but you just can't do it at once"

"I'm not planning to" Alec said quietly "I'll have to be friend him first…we talked a bit on the way back for dinner…we seemed to click right in"

"That's good" Jace said with a nod "Just…be careful, alright?"

"What do you mean?" Alec frowned

"You can't save everyone" Jace told him, turning to look at him and staring into his eyes "No matter how hard you try…not everyone can be saved"

"I can still try" Alec said with determination clear in his eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Jace nodded and they climbed off the care, heading into the building and going towards their apartment.

It was a rather small place, but it was the only thing Alec could afford right now. He had made a deal with the landlord. He had the apartment for a couple of days until he could get something better. The jury who had sentenced their father to prison was still solving everything regarding the family money and possessions. It was clear that the Lightwood children would be left with everything. Apparently, Robert and Maryse Lightwood hadn't exactly disowned Alec completely because he still had the right to claim their possessions and money since he was the oldest. There wasn't much they would stay with, though.

The Lightwood kids would have to go back to the house in Santa Monica to pick up the stuff they couldn't take before. Izzy, Max, and Jace would each take the things that were theirs and maybe a few things around the house, but the rest would be sold together with the house. Alec had already found a buyer for the house and furniture. He guessed his parent's possessions could be sold on a garage sale….or donated…whichever worked best. They didn't want to stay with anything though.

With the money of the house and furniture, Alec would be able to buy a new house there in Redondo Beach. He had already started looking and had found a few houses that would be good for the four Lightwoods. He needed to check them out with his siblings though so they could come up with a decision. The money from Robert Lightwood's bank account had been given to Alec so he could take care of his siblings. Of course, he wasn't going to use it. He had divided the money in three parts, which he would use for college for his three siblings. He had left a small portion of the money just in case he ever needed, though he didn't want to use it. It was Robert's money after all and none of them wanted anything to do with him after everything that had happened.

So that was their plan. They would move into Redondo Beach if they found the right house and if everyone was happy there and they would start their own lives as if nothing had happened. Of course, it would be hard at first, but they knew they could handle it.

Alec would be starting classes in UCLA in a couple of weeks. He was taking an English Major. He would start his junior year in college there and would continue until he graduated. At least, he hoped they stayed long enough for him to graduate. If he were to transfer to another college it would be so much trouble. The paperwork was a pain to fill out. Alec would study only on the weekends, so he could work on weekdays and continue to take care of his siblings. He needed to go job-hunting soon, but Alec would worry about that later.

He needed to get his siblings back into school. They already went to a high school back in Santa Monica, but now it would be too far so they had decided to transfer to another school. Izzy wasn't too thrilled of the idea, and neither was Jace. Especially when they found out they would have to go to a public school since Alec couldn't afford to pay for a private one. Of course, they had agreed eventually.

Alec still needed to look up for a school, though. Max would start his freshman year. Izzy was going for junior while Jace would be a senior. He knew that very few schools accepted students to transfer in the middle of the semester, but he was confident that with his siblings' grades from the schools they used to go they would be accepted easily. While trying to figure out in which high school to sign them up, Alec had briefly considered asking Karen about the high school Magnus went to. He could even ask Magnus himself! And maybe Izzy, Jace, and Max would be able to go there…it would be nice for them to know at least someone in their new school.

And as Alec climbed into bed, after making sure his siblings were all asleep and alright, he made a plan to check out that high school the next day…and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to see Magnus.

* * *

**So? Leave your reviews! :D Also, favorite and follow! :D **

**Expect a new chapter soon ;)**

**Thanks!**

**xxX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, early update...I'm sick and I have a lot of time in my hands...so yeah! :D haha! **

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! This chapter is slightly longer (hope you notice)...it is 2.2K words long...I try making my chapters at least 1.5K words long, and I'm sorry if my updates seem short, but I always reach the 1K words! Never anything under that...so yeah! :D Hopefully you'll like this chapter :)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Alec walked through the front door of Hanover High School in Redondo Beach. He had called Karen earlier that day and asked about the high school. He had told her he wanted to check it out for his siblings. She had pleasantly given him the address.

"Maybe you can get Magnus to show you around!" Karen had said happily "I'm sure he'll be happy to help you!"

"Oh, no" Alec shook his head, a small blush covering his cheeks "I don't want him missing any classes"

"Oh he wouldn't" Karen said "They only give tours around the school after classes are over…I'm sure you could catch Magnus before he leaves!"

And so Alec had arrived just as the last bell rang. He was unsure of what to do when he stepped through the doors. The halls were crowded with students. They were walking out of classes and into the hallways. Some were in their lockers, getting their books and putting things away. Some were walking in big crowds, laughing loudly, and making loud and dramatic gestures with their hands. Some others were just leaning against the lockers, talking quietly with someone else.

Alec looked around, but he realized it would be impossible to locate anyone by just standing in front of the main entrance. He took a deep breath. He always hated big crowds, and started making his way forward. He moved carefully, cautious not to bump against anyone or disturb anyone's conversation. Most people didn't pay attention to him, which he was grateful for. He was obviously older than everyone here, being three years older than most seniors. He noticed, however, that a few students turned their heads towards him as he walked by. He saw a group of girls giggling as he gave them a polite nod and smile as he walked past them. He also noticed two friends talking by the lockers. The girl had bright red hair and was rather short. The boy had brown hair and wore glasses. The girl noticed him first. She gasped, her eyes going wide, and started shaking the boy by his arm pointing at Alec. Alec blushed slightly and ducked his head, trying to avoid their looks. He, however, noticed how the boy turned to look at him and his eyes went wide open as well…they probably recognized him for his videos, Alec guessed. It used to happen back in New York. People would notice him on the streets. Very few girls walked up to him and asked for a photo or something…but Alec had never gotten used to it. For him, he was just another kid who made videos. He never thought his videos would get so famous. He just started them because he needed a way to get everything out of his system, and so he started ranting to the internet. Turns out, there were more kids who were dealing with the same things he did. So his videos were famous, but he would never get used to it.

He kept walking farther down the school hallway, but came to a dead end. There were classrooms on each side of the walls, but they all seemed empty except for the teachers sitting by the desks. Alec sighed, trying to locate Magnus once more, but he guessed his locker wasn't here…and if it was, Magnus was long gone.

Alec groaned and moved towards the exit of the school. Once outside, he noticed that most of the students were already leaving the school grounds. He followed a group of students towards the parking lot and tried to see if Magnus was somewhere around there. He looked around and sighed. He frowned, however, when he noticed a car with busted wheels. It looked as if they had been pinched on purpose, since the holes on the wheels seemed as if they were made by a knife. He felt sorry for the owner of the car. It was obvious the bullying here was just as bad as any other public school.

Alec looked around the parking lot once more and his eyes fell on a group of boys with football jackets. They were dark blue with cream sleeves, the colors of the school. The jocks of this school looked no different than those from other schools. Alec sighed, remembering those he had to share classes with while he was still in high school. Alec was not proud to say that he had been part of that social group back in high school. He noticed how the group moved towards the football field. Alec guessed they had practice after school. He also noticed a group of girls with cheerleading clothes move towards the field as well.

He was about to turn around and continue looking for Magnus when his eyes fell on a figure moving towards the car with the busted wheels. Alec's heart clenched when he realized the car was Magnus's. In that moment he wanted to find whoever did it and make them pay for the damages, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

With a deep sigh, Alec started to make his way towards Magnus. He walked slowly, trying to figure out what to say once he reached him. Only then did he realize how creepy he was acting. He could practically be considered a stalker! Asking for Magnus's high school to his mother, coming here to check on him…yeah, definitely a stalker, but Alec wasn't about to admit that. He wanted to have a look around the school and Karen had said Magnus could show him around. At least, that was Alec's excuse.

Alec stopped dead on his tracks as he noticed three guys get separated from the rest of the football team. Instead of heading towards the field, like everyone else was doing, the three football players made their way towards Magnus.

"Hey lady-boy!" One of them called, causing Magnus to look up with wide eyes

"What do you want Sebastian?" Magnus sighed

"We're just checking in" Sebastian said in mock innocence

"You already busted my wheels the other day….if you want to cause more damage, there's nothing much you can do" Magnus said with a frown

"I'm sure we can figure something out" Another boy of the three said.

And just like that, the boy who had spoken threw his fist and hit Magnus square in the face. Magnus fell to the floor, his hand covering his face where he had been hit. He made no sound, not a cry for help or for pain, and Alec's eyes widened as the other jock prepared to attack and Magnus did nothing to stop him.

"HEY!" Alec called, running towards the group. He noticed that the few students that had been on the parking lot had left as soon as the commotion started. "Get away from him!"

"Who the hell are you?" The guy who had hit Magnus asked with a frown

"Jonathan, let me handle it" Sebastian said lowly and then turned to face Alec who was now close enough to them "How may I help you?"

"I want you to get away from him" Alec frowned

"Why?" Sebastian asked as Jonathan and the other guy forced Magnus to stand up. Magnus's eyes widened as soon as he saw Alec "We were just having a chat…you know, between bros"

"I didn't see you chatting" Alec frowned "You hit him!"

"Oh it was an accident" Sebastian waved his hand "We were just messing 'round…but you know, we should get going"

"Yeah! We have football practice" Jonathan nodded

"Come on boys" Sebastian said nodding at his friends, who let go of Magnus.

Jonathan and Raphael walked away from Magnus and started to make their way towards the football field. Sebastian gave one fake smile to Alec and then turned to look at Magnus.

"We're not done with you, fag" Sebastian hissed so quietly that Alec didn't hear him.

Magnus just stared back at him, showing nothing with his face, but he was terrified on the inside. Once Sebastian and his friends were out of sight, Alec rushed towards Magnus's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned "Does it hurt? Should I call Karen? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine" Magnus asked stepping away from Alec "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking…at the school, f-for my siblings" Alec answered quickly "And then I saw those jocks messing with you"

"How much did you see?" Magnus asked with a deep frown

"Most of it" Alec said "Though I could barely hear them from where I was…I rushed forward as soon as that guy hit you"

"Well, thank you, but I had it under control" Magnus snapped readjusting his messenger bag over his shoulder

"Didn't look like it" Alec frowned "Are you sure you're alright? You don't need anything?"

"I'm fine!" Magnus sighed

"Obviously, you're not" Alec said "Your nose is bleeding"

Magnus's hand flew to his nose. As he looked at his fingers he noticed that they were indeed, covered with blood. His eyes widened, he hadn't even noticed. Thankfully, his nose was not broken.

Alec sighed and took hold of Magnus's hand. Magnus's eyes snapped quickly to Alec, staring at him in surprise. Alec tried to ignore the blush growing in his cheeks.

"Come on" Alec said tugging at Magnus's hand "Let's get you cleaned up"

Magnus nodded numbly and let Alec lead him inside the school's building. Magnus told him where the bathroom was and they both walked inside. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty.

"Take off your bag" Alec said, pointing at Magnus's messenger bag.

Magnus did as told. However, he had to let go of Alec's hand to do it. When their hands were no longer connected, both of them missed the warmth that each other's hand brought, but none said anything.

Alec took some paper and wetted it. He then turned towards Magnus and told him to sit by the stool. Quietly and carefully, he started to clean the blood off Magnus's face. The blood had stopped flowing, thankfully, so there was only left what had dried under Magnus's nose and down his chin. Magnus hissed as Alec passed the paper over his lips, and only then did Alec noticed Magnus's lip was split open.

"Sorry" Alec apologized quickly, taking the paper away from his face

"It's alright" Magnus murmured "It's an old injury"

"It re-opened?" Alec asked and Magnus just nodded.

With a sad sigh, Alec continued to clean Magnus's face. Apparently, the hit had been stronger than it looked. Magnus's jaw was still bruised from yesterday, and being hit once again was certainly not helping today.

"You're going to need to put ice on it" Alec sighed "It's going to bruise"

"I'll do it at home" Magnus shrugged and Alec just nodded

"Are you alright, though?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus with sad eyes

"I'm fine" Magnus shrugged once more "I'm used to it"

"You shouldn't have to be used to it" Alec frowned "What did they want, anyways?"

"I don't know anymore" Magnus sighed "They just decide to mess with me…guess I'm an easy target"

"Why, though?" Alec frowned "Have they been bothering you for long?"

"It's hard being the only out guy in school" Magnus nodded "I'm alright, though…I'm used to it"

"Have you told anyone?" Alec asked worried "I'm sure if you told someone they-"

"It would not help" Magnus said sharply "No one cares enough to do anything"

"So they just…ignore it?" Alec asked

"It's better that way" Magnus shrugged, stepping away from Alec

"I'm sorry-"

"No!" Magnus stopped him "Don't you dare feel sorry for me…I don't need anyone's pity!"

"But you don't deserve all of this!" Alec exclaimed

"A lot of people get a lot of things they don't deserve" Magnus shrugged "We just have to deal with it"

Alec just looked at Magnus sadly. It was so hard seeing someone who had already given up hope that things could be better. Alec could clearly see how much everything affected Magnus, and he could clearly see how Magnus had practiced the art of putting up masks to hide what he was truly feeling.

"Thanks for the help" Magnus said as he put back on his messenger bag "Have a nice day"

Magnus turned towards the bathroom's door and walked out of the bathroom. Magnus sighed as he walked down the empty school's hall. He didn't hear Alec following him, and somehow that disappointed him but at the same time made him grateful. The way he had met Alec was not the way he had wanted to meet him…and all THIS was definitely something Magnus didn't want Alec to know about him.

Magnus had planned to call a mechanic to fix his car's wheels today, but he couldn't deal with it now. He would do that tomorrow. Another day in the school's parking lot would not damage his car further than it already was. With a long sigh, Magnus started to walk back home.

Ten minutes into his walk, a car pulled over right next to him and started to drive slowly, as if he was waiting for Magnus to turn and look at it. Magnus tried to ignore it, but as the driver's window pulled down, Magnus could not help but turn to see who the owner of the car was and why he was next to him.

He was surprised to see Alec there. He had expected the cute youtuber to leave everything as it. Magnus could not imagine Alec would want to deal with whatever crap was going on with Magnus…yet, here he was.

"Do you need a ride?" Alec asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

* * *

**aaaaand...what do you think? **

**Please leave your reviews below! :D Also, favorite and follow :)**

**Thanks!**

**Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just passing real quick to post the new chapter! Thank you all for your reviews! can't believe we've reached the 111 reviews! *happy dance* So thank you all for your support :)**

**Hope you like this chapter! I own nothing**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Magnus asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked back, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him.

They were both currently on Alec's car on their way towards Magnus's house. Alec had decided to visit the school where Magnus's studied. After saving him from being a victim of his bullies' beating, Alec had offered Magnus a ride back home.

"Why are you helping me?" Magnus clarified

"You didn't have a car" Alec shrugged "I couldn't let you walk all the way to your house…it's too far"

"I've done it before" Magnus shrugged as if it was nothing "And I didn't mean the car ride…well yes, but that's just part of it…why did you help me? Back in school, I mean"

"You mean why I stopped those guys from beating you and why I helped you clean up afterwards?" Alec asked

"Well…yes"

"I'm not a jerk" Alec answered "I couldn't let those guys beat you to death"

"I can deal with it" Magnus said quickly

"Obviously you can't" Alec shook his head "They could have broken your nose…and I know they were the guys who hurt you yesterday…Obviously you can't deal with it because you'll end up dead"

"I've been dealing with people like that since my freshman year" Magnus frowned "I'm alive. I never needed anyone's help and I certainly don't need it now!"

"Stop that" Alec said with a shake of his head "Stop closing yourself off when people want to help you"

"I'm not closing myself off" Magnus insisted "And I don't need anyone's help…I'm perfectly capable of dealing with it myself"

"There it is again" Alec said "You're putting up a confident mask and refusing to accept help when it is offered to you"

"You certainly act as if you know a lot about this" Magnus rolled his eyes

"I know how it is" Alec shrugged "You're bullied for being gay…I know how that is"

"You never came out in your school" Magnus rolled his eyes once more and turned to look outside the window "And I never said I was gay"

"So…you're denying it? You're not gay?" Alec asked carefully

"I'm bisexual" Magnus stated.

They stayed silent for a long moment. Alec knew it was no good to keep pushing the subject because it would only make Magnus close himself even more than he was already doing. So Alec stopped. They weren't even friends yet and he knew it would do no good to start getting mixed in things that were not his business…at least, not until Magnus trusted him enough to talk to him about it all.

"How did you know?" Alec asked after a while

"What are you talking about?" Magnus frowned.

He was still not ready to keep talking about it and he really wished Alec would just drop it. Magnus knew Alec was just trying to help him, and it was really nice and sweet for him to offer his help even he didn't know Magnus at all…but Magnus didn't want his pity. The last thing Magnus needed was anyone's pity…and if Alec was just being nice to him because he felt sorry for him, Magnus could not take it.

Yes, Magnus had a crush on Alec. He's been crushing on him since he started watching his videos. He could not believe he got the chance to meet him. He was still a bit star struck about it. It was just great to know Alec was as nice as he looked in his videos…but Magnus didn't want to get Alec's attention because he felt sorry for him. Magnus wanted Alec to know him because he really liked him and wanted to be friends with him.

"About me never coming out in my school" Alec said

"What?" Magnus asked confused

"When I told I know how it felt…you said that I never came out to my own school" Alec clarified "How did you know that?"

"Max told me" Magnus lied smoothly.

And even though it seemed that the mystery had been solved…Alec still had his doubts. He knew Max would never say something like that to Magnus. Yes, his little brother seemed to trust Magnus a lot, but there was no way he would talk about that kind of stuff with him. So it got Alec wondering how Magnus knew about it. He had only mentioned it once in one of his videos…but Magnus didn't seem like the kind of person who watched his videos.

They reached Magnus's house a couple of minutes afterwards. Alec parked the car in the driveway outside of the car. They both noticed that the car that was usually parked in front of the car was now missing.

"Karen's out" Magnus said, more to himself.

"What about the kids?" Alec asked with a frown "Where do they stay when Karen is out?"

"Mostly they stay with me" Magnus answered as they both climbed out of the car. Magnus noticed Alec was walking him towards the front door but he decided not to say anything.

"Oh…so they're in there?" Alec asked

"The twins and Charlie are" Magnus shrugged stopping just in front of the door "Danni and Nick had an act in school and Karen went with Alice"

"Oh…that's cool" Alec answered, standing awkwardly next to Magnus. Truth be told he didn't want to leave just yet. He genuinely liked spending time with Magnus.

"So…thanks for the ride" Magnus answered, not moving to open the door "And…for helping me out"

"You're welcome" Alec answered softly

They stood there for a moment longer than necessary. Magnus trying to decide if it was a good idea to invite him in or if he should just say goodbye and walk inside the house. Alec, on the other hand, was trying to force himself to walk away from Magnus.

"W-would you…" Magnus started but trailed off "Would you like to come in?"

"Are you sure?" Alec asked surprised "I don't want to be a bother…"

"You wouldn't" Magnus answered quickly "Plus…I could really use some company right now"

"Yeah…alright" Alec asked, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. Magnus smiled at the sight of the blush

"Come on in then" Magnus smirked.

He opened the door and both of them walked through. There were noises coming from the living room, so Magnus directed them both there. They found the twins playing video games there.

"I'm home" Magnus called

"Hey Magnus" The twins said at the same time, not turning their eyes away from the screen.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked

"In her room" One of the twins answered, pushing buttons on the controller furiously

"She's talking to her boyfriend" The other one said with his nose scrunching up a bit

"Alright then" Magnus said with a shrug towards Alec "I'll be in my room…make sure you get your homework done before Karen comes!"

"Will do!" they both called and continued to play, violent noises coming from the screen.

Magnus turned around and indicated Alec to follow him upstairs. They both walked quietly until they reached Magnus's room. The extra bed which had been placed there while Max stayed with them was no longer there. Now the room was only Magnus's once more.

Magnus dropped his bag next to his desk and told Alec to get comfortable.

"Uh…you can just…look around" Magnus said awkwardly "I'm just going to change"

Alec nodded and Magnus locked himself in the bathroom after he had taken a change of clothes from his closet. Alec stood next to the desk, just looking around the room. He loved how you could catch a glimpse of Magnus's personality with his room. The walls were painted with bright colors, and there were a lot of posters and photos of places all around the walls. Alec moved to look at the photos more closely. Most of the photos were landscapes and very few had people in them. The photos went from beautiful beaches, to forests, to some cities Alec did not recognize. The few people who appeared on the photos were all just kids. None of them were direct shots of the kids. They were of them playing in some park, or them laughing about something. Alec recognized the twins, Charlie, Danni, Nick, and Alice in some photos. There was one of all of them sitting around a small campfire, or of them playing in some swings. But the other kids Alec did not recognize and it made him wonder who they were. There was one photo that stopped Alec and look at it closely. It was the only photo in which Magnus appeared. Magnus seemed younger…maybe he was around fifteen or sixteen years old. The photo portrayed a group of teenagers, all of them the same ages as Magnus. There were four people, three boys (counting Magnus) and a girl. One of the boys had silver-white hair and really pale skin. He seemed almost sick, the way he was being supported by the other boy. The boy supporting the first one was tall and with a very fit body. His hair was really dark and his eyes were icy blue. The girl, which was between the boys and Magnus, had beautiful chocolate brown hair. She was tall, but still shorter than all of the boys. She had her arms wrapped around Magnus's middle, and Magnus had his arm around her shoulders. They were all standing on the streets and behind them you could see the Big Ben, which made Alec realize they were in London, England. They all were smiling happily at the camera.

"I took most of those photos" came Magnus's voice from behind him.

Alec turned around quickly, looking guilty at Magnus, but he just smiled at him and walked closer. Alec realized Magnus had changed into skinny jeans and a green T-shirt. Alec could not deny how good Magnus looked in that outfit, even if it was a rather simple outfit for Magnus to wear.

"They're from the places I've visited" Magnus continued as he stood next to him

"All of them?" Alec asked in surprise, turning to look at the photos on the wall.

"All of my past foster homes" Magnus nodded, looking at the photos with a distant look

"They're a lot" Alec said quietly, almost in awe

"I've moved a lot" Magnus nodded "Some places better than others…but I still like to remember them all"

"What about the people?" Alec asked turning to look at the photos that held all the kids

"Other foster kids who lived with me" Magnus said "I never stayed in one place as long as I've stayed here…and sometimes I wonder if all those kids were as lucky as me to find a family like I did with Karen and the kids here"

"What about that one?" Alec asked carefully, pointing at the one in London "Were those foster kids as well?"

"Not all of them" Magnus said, looking at the photo sadly "I lived in London for a while…stayed there for a complete year before I was moved here…"

"You look happy there" Alec said

"I was" Magnus nodded "I was really close to them…the only family I've ever known before Karen"

"What are their names?" Alec asked

"That one is James, but we called him Jem" Magnus said pointing at the boy with silver hair "Next to him is Will…and that one is Tessa"

"Did you keep in touch?" Alec asked, smiling at the photo "Do you still talk to them?"

"Did for the first year I stayed here….we used to email and call…but we drifted apart" Magnus shrugged

"They seem nice" Alec said

"They were" Magnus nodded

Alec smiled sadly at the photo, turning to look at Magnus. He was looking at the photo with a look that broke his heart completely. The Magnus in the photo looked so happy and healthy…and compared to the Magnus from now…it was just heart breaking that anything could cause someone like Magnus to break as much as he did.

"Anyways…I don't have homework" Magnus said turning away from the photos "So…would you like to watch a movie?"

"Yeah" Alec smiled "That sounds great"

* * *

**Leave your reviews below!**

**Unfortunately, I go back to school on Tuesday, so there won't be any more early updates *pouts* but expect a new chapter next Sunday!**

**Thanks!**

**xxX**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've decided to just give up in trying to let you know when I'll update...haha! So...an early update! :D Hope you guys are happy!**

**I've just decided that I will update when I have time. There's no point in making you wait one week for a new chapter if I can update early...but I don't promise that I will update early every week. I'll just post a new chapter each chance I get :)**

**I hope you like this one! There's some malec fluff in here, and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"You can't do that!" Ethan complained as Magnus started to put away their games.

"We were here first!" Evan continued with a pout

"Sorry kids" Magnus shrugged "But this is the only TV in the house and we want to watch a movie"

"But we were here first!" They continued to complain, repeating what Evan had already said

"And you have homework to do" Magnus stated

"It's not fair" They pouted

"If you go, you can have my last piece of pie" Magnus promised them

"Deal!" they cried instantly and ran away towards the kitchen before going to their room upstairs.

Alec chuckled and then moved to take a seat on the sofa. Magnus put the first movie of The Lord of the Rings and then settles next to Alec, making sure to keep a safe distance between the two of them.

"Can't believe you like this movie" Alec chuckled as he saw the beginning of the movie and recognizing it instantly

"Hey! Don't judge me" Magnus said "I love these movies and the books"

"I never really liked them" Alec confessed

"Learn to" Magnus teased back.

Alec laughed out loud at that comment and Magnus smiled at the sound of his laugh. It certainly was a beautiful sound.

They both stayed quiet at the beginning of the movie, just watching and enjoying being in each other's company. Around half way through the movie, Magnus stood up to get them both something to drink and eat, though he refused to eat any of the popcorn he had brought. Alec had questioned him about it, and Magnus had said that he didn't like all the butter they contained. Alec managed to convince Magnus to eat a few bites, but nothing more than that.

"So tell me" Alec spoke, finally getting the courage to start a conversation "You're a 18-year-old teenager who likes LOTR…that's about all I know about you"

"Well…all I know about you is that you don't like LOTR and has three siblings" Magnus shot back, turning his attention towards Alec instead of the movie.

"Alright, how about this" Alec said with a smile "Let's ask each other questions to get to know each other"

"Like…20 questions?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow

"Like 20 questions" Alec nodded "Same rules apply…you have to be completely honest"

"Alright! I'll start" Magnus grinned happily "How old are you?"

"I'm 21" Alec answered "Favorite color?"

"Blue" Magnus answered instantly "What's your middle name?"

"Seriously?" Alec asked, blushing embarrassingly "It's Gideon"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood" Magnus said with a smile, making Alec blush even more "You're absolutely adorable"

"Shut up" Alec protested, blushing even more and making Magnus gush about his blush even more than before "What is _your_ middle name?"

"I don't have any" Magnus smirked

"That's not fair!" Alec cried but then laughed and they continued with their little game

"What are you studying in college?" Magnus asked next

"I'm majoring in English Literature" Alec answered

"Such a nerd" Magnus teased him

"Shut up" Alec repeated "What will you study once you graduate?"

"I still don't know" Magnus answered with a sigh "I would like something related to fashion…or music"

"Should've guessed" Alec laughed

And they continued talking until the movie came to an end. By then they were laughing together and really enjoying each other's company. There was no mention of anything that had happened earlier that day and they were both completely at ease with each other.

Alec was so happy that Magnus had decided to open up and let his walls down for a moment. And even though Alec knew that if he mentioned the bullying Magnus received, he would close up instantly, it was nice knowing that even for a moment Magnus let himself be happy.

Magnus was enjoying this just as much. It had been a while since he last hung around with people who were around his age range. Last time had been when he used to live in London. Since then he hadn't made new friends. He wondered if that was what they were right now…if Alec was his friend. Was it possible? Even after knowing each other for so little time? Did Alec want to be his friend?

Magnus truly hoped so. Yes, he had a major crush on the older boy and now that he was finally getting to know him personally, his crush only increased. But Magnus knew it was not meant to be. There was no way Alec could feel the same towards him…but, if they could be friends that would be enough for Magnus.

After the first movie was over, Magnus put in the second movie. None of them noticed how late it was getting, or how close they were sitting, and none mentioned how tired they were feeling. They just continued to talk and watch the movie and enjoy the company each other provided.

* * *

Karen came back a few hours later. She walked into the house carrying Danni who had fallen asleep in her arms. Alice and Nick followed close behind and were almost as sleepy. It was past their bed time and Karen quickly put them all in bed. The twins were already asleep when she tucked Nick in bed. The little boy was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Karen took the plates that were on the twins' bed-side table from where they had left them after eating dinner. Karen kissed each of the boys in the forehead and then moved to the girls' room. She tucked Danni and Alice in their own bed before moving to kiss their foreheads and Charlie's. She rearranged Charlie's blankets so they were covering her properly and then took her own plates of dinner and left the room quietly.

Karen went back downstairs and noticed the TV had been left on. With a sigh, Karen moved to the kitchen to drop the plates on the sink. She then went to the living room to turn off the TV.

She stopped in the doorway at the sight in front of her. The screen displayed the main menu of a movie. There were empty glasses on the coffee table and a bowl which was filled halfway with popcorn. This, however, was not what stopped her in shock. The people in the room, however…

Alec and Magnus were both lying on the sofa. Magnus was against the back of the sofa while Alec was on the edge. They were both curled together. Magnus had his head on Alec's chest and his arm was draped over the older boy's stomach. Alec had his arm securely wrapped on Magnus's waist and his nose was buried in Magnus's hair. Their legs were tangled together. They couldn't be closer even if they tried.

Karen smiled gently at the pair. Even though she still felt a tug of protectiveness towards Magnus, she could not deny they both looked so happy and comfortable in their warm embrace.

With a sigh, Karen turned off the TV and put their dishes away in the kitchen. She moved quietly and carefully so she wouldn't wake anyone. She dropped a blanket over the teenager. She placed it carefully so it covered both of their bodies.

With one more look towards the pair, Karen smiled and started to move away. She stopped when she caught them moving. Afraid of having woken them up, Karen turned around to face them. Magnus shifted in his sleep, his face showing discomfort. Alec moved too, wrapping his arms more tightly around Magnus's body. Magnus sighed in the embrace, moving to bury his face in the crook of Alec's neck and shoulder. With one final content sigh, both boys relaxed into the embrace and continued to sleep.

Karen gave them one last gentle smile before turning off every light and moving towards her own room.

She was happy. It had been a while since Magnus let himself trust anyone…she just hoped he didn't end up hurt again.

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaaawwwwn! :$ Who likes some Malec cuddles? I do! :$ hahaha!**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :D Leave your reviews below! and don't forget to favorite and follow :) **

**THANKS! :D**

**Also...Important AN! **

**PhantomxK already posted the new chapter of the sequel to "The Jinx Life" :D  
The sequel is called "A Jinx Heart"...So, if you read our collab story, make sure to go check out the sequel in her profile!  
And if you haven't read our story, make sure to check it out! The first part is in my accound :D haha!**

**So thank you all!**

**xxX**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! :D thanks to everyone who sent a review on the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter haha! And yes, the fluff is just too cute :$ I loved writing it haha!**

**I hope you like this chapter! I own nothing**

* * *

The sound of a car's alarm woke them up. The noise was coming from a few houses down, but it was loud enough for them to hear and come back from the land of dreams.

Alec jumped at the sound. Being startled awake was not a nice thing. Alec groaned and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. There was a weight on top of him that didn't let him move. It should be uncomfortable for Alec, but it was warm and felt very nice. Alec sighed and leaned back down. His senses were starting to wake up and slowly his mind cleared and he was able to think properly.

Alec looked around the room, which he had realized was not his bedroom. He looked around and slowly started to remember what was going on. He looked down in surprise and realized the weight on top of him was actually someone…Magnus.

"Oh God" Alec groaned, unwrapping his arms from where they were securely placed around Magnus's hips.

Slowly, Magnus started to stir. Alec started to panic when Magnus groaned and buried his face deeper against Alec's chest. The older boy blushed crimson, but refused to move. If he moved, then Magnus would be aware of his presence. Alec just wished Magnus went back to sleep.

"Damn neighbors" Magnus murmured, sleep still coating his voice.

Alec hadn't noticed the alarm of the car that had woken him was still sounding. Alec had been too busy freaking out over his current situation to worry about what had woken him. Alec held his breath, but it was in vain.

Magnus started to realize he was not in his room and his face was buried in something that wasn't his pillow…in fact, his "pillow" didn't have the usual smell of sandalwood. Instead, it smelled oddly of cinnamon and ink…and just like Alec.

Magnus jumped off the sofa. The sudden movement caused him to push Alec over the edge and fall off the sofa and into the floor.

"Uff" Alec groaned as he hit the floor, curling unto himself

"Oh my God" Magnus gasped, looking over the edge of the sofa "Are you alright?"

"Fine" Alec groaned, lying down and looking up at Magnus "I'm alright"

"I'm sorry" Magnus apologized

"Don't worry about it" Alec brushed it off "I scared you…are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah" Magnus said leaning against the back of the sofa, hugging his knees "What time is it?"

"Uh…around 5am" Alec answered looking at his phone "Shit…I shouldn't have fallen asleep…It's so late"

"Right" Magnus said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice

"I shouldn't have stayed so late" Alec repeated, but he was now talking more to himself than Magnus. He stood up quickly and started looking around the room in panic "Oh God…what will my siblings think?!"

As Alec ranted and started pacing in the living room, freaking out, Magnus just stared at him from his place on the sofa. Little by little, Magnus tried to curl into himself more. His legs were pulled against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, and trying to look small.

"Jace will kill me" Alec groaned

"Can't you just explain?" Magnus asked quietly. He really didn't like Alec's reaction.

"No…I shouldn't have stayed…they won't understand" Alec sighed "It was a mistake"

"Right" Magnus said, his eyes suddenly turning hard and his voice cold "You should leave, then"

Alec turned around and stared at Magnus for the first time since he had started to freak out. He winced when he noticed the cold look Magnus was giving him. He suddenly regretted saying anything.

Magnus tried to hide the hurt from his voice and eyes, but he knew he was failing miserably. Alec could clearly hear and see what Magnus was feeling. The hurt…the disappointment…it was too much.

Magnus knew it was too good to be real. Magnus knew Alec was only being nice because he felt sorry for him…Now that things have gone too far, Alec couldn't get away from him fast enough. Even though nothing had happened between them other than cuddling, he had clearly made Alec uncomfortable…He always did. No one liked him. No one wanted to spend time with him…they were all too uncomfortable, too disgusted…and Alec was no exception. He was a fool for having though Alec could actually like him…no one liked him, or could ever get to like him…he had learned that the hard way.

"I'm sorry" Magnus whispered looking down

"What for?" Alec asked stepping closer

"Just…sorry" Magnus closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Magnus…" Alec started, but stopped as soon as Magnus opened his eyes and stood up

"You should go" Magnus said suddenly "Your siblings will worry…you shouldn't have stayed so late"

"Magnus, I'm so-" Alec tried to apologize but he was cut off once more

"Just leave!" Magnus snapped.

Alec stared at him for a long moment before sighing and turning to leave. There was nothing he could do without upsetting Magnus even more. He didn't understand what happened, all he knew was that Magnus shut himself off when he started to panic.

Alec sighed when he climbed into his car and drove off. He tried to remember what had happened and what he had done to scare Magnus. He thought they were doing alright the evening before. Magnus had opened up to him and they had been enjoying hanging out together. For a moment, Alec had caught a glimpse of the real Magnus…a glimpse of his person before he had been forced to build walls around him.

Alec guessed falling asleep had been a bad idea…Even though nothing had happened; they had been cuddling while sleeping. That had obviously made Magnus uncomfortable. Maybe he thought Alec was trying to take advantage of him…whatever it had been, it was Alec's fault. Magnus may never open up with him again.

* * *

It had been four days since Magnus had last seen Alec. It still hurt to think about what had happened that night. Magnus felt like a fool. There was nothing between them. Alec obviously had no feelings towards him. It had been childish to think that because they were both into men Magnus could get a chance with someone like Alexander Lightwood.

But Magnus still hoped that maybe it hadn't been as bad as he thought. That maybe Alec wasn't disgusted with him. That maybe Alec really cared about him…but nothing happened. Alec never contacted him and Magnus didn't either…but by now, Magnus was sure Alec was trying to avoid him.

Alec would drop off Max at Karen's house so he could hang out with everyone. The twins, Charlie, and Max had become close friends and Max insisted to come visit them. Max also came because of Magnus. The two boys had a special bond that connected them…Somehow Max was like another little brother to Magnus and Magnus was like a big brother to Max. Even though they both had siblings (in Magnus's case, foster siblings) they still bonded pretty well. Max had Jace and Alec as older brothers…but he was never too close to Alec because he left when Max was really young, and Jace preferred to spend time with his friends and some girls than hang out with his kid brother…but Magnus was different. Even though they had known each other for a few days, Max trusted Magnus because he always paid attention to him and he didn't treat him like a little kid like everyone often did.

So, Max came to Karen's house often to hang out with everyone. Max was now considered part of the family and everyone loved him. Magnus would often look out through the window of his room towards the front of the house. Magnus knew it was Alec who dropped Max off because he could always see him behind the wheel. Karen would always invite him in, but Alec would always refuse, saying he had other things to do. And when he came to pick up Max, he would never climb out of the car. Magnus tried not to think too deeply into that, but he couldn't help but think that Alec would not leave the car in fear that he would bump into Magnus.

Another thing that told Magnus that Alec was avoiding him was because he had seen the older Lightwood in his school twice in the four days that had gone by. Magnus would be walking by the halls between classes and he would find Alec in the office, or walking through the parking lot. They had locked eyes several times, but Alec had always looked away quickly and walked the other way.

So Alec was avoiding Magnus…and Magnus was hurting, but there was nothing knew with that. Magnus was always hurting. By now, he had learned how to numb the pain and act as if nothing ever bothered him…but his eating habits had gotten worse.

He barely ate before, but now he didn't eat at all. He would always find an excuse to skip breakfast and dinner. For breakfast, he would often leave the house early so Karen couldn't stop him and force him to eat breakfast. For dinner, Magnus would pretend to be asleep early, and Karen never woke him up…Karen gave him money to get some lunch at school, but he never used it. Instead of going to the cafeteria, Magnus would hide in the library reading a book, or doing some homework, and wait until the bell rang.

Before, he would eat at least some fruit during the day and drink lots of water…now he didn't.

Little by little, Magnus started to worry more about himself. He started to get more self-conscious. He used to be before everything happened. He was never comfortable with his image and he would always try to look better by his standards…but now it had gotten worse. Before, he would spend long moments just staring into the mirror. He would see his stomach which could never be flat enough. He would see his legs, and arms, and face and just everything. Now, he could barely look into a mirror without feeling disgusting or seeing all of his flaws. He had covered the mirror in his vanity table with a blanket and he had broken the mirror in his bathroom after a rage attack with himself…which had resulted with him crying himself to sleep. Little by little he started to convince himself he was not worth anyone's attention.

* * *

Friday evening Magnus found himself locked in his room like he often did nowadays. He didn't want anyone to disturb him, and no one tried to talk to him in fear of upsetting him. That day had been exhausting in school. The bullies had made it their goal to make his life miserable. It had started early in the morning when he arrived at school and every corner he turned, he would hear slurs and insults thrown at him. Just before the first bell rang, he had been tripped and all of his books and papers had fallen to the floor. Everyone had laughed and no one had bothered to help him. He arrived late to his first class. During the long lectures in classes, he would get paper balls thrown at him and many notes passed to him with even more insults.

When lunch time arrived, Magnus had tried to escape to the library, but unfortunately he had bumped against Sebastian on his way there. The football player had grinned at him and then dragged him to the cafeteria and towards one of the back tables in the room where a group of football players and cheerleaders sat. The football players had forced him to sit down and then they had started to make fun of him, calling him all types of names and insulting him for being an anorexic. Magnus had tried to get away, but when he had punched one of the football players in the jaw, they had gotten more aggressive. They forced him to eat a complete hamburger and then they had dropped a cup of soda all over him.

When the bell rang they finally left him alone and Magnus rushed away from them and towards the bathroom. He felt disgusting, and not because of the sticky liquid that was all over his clothes. After not having eaten anything for almost five days, his stomach was protesting at having such a greasy food in him. Though, he also felt kind of relieved for finally having eaten anything…but he couldn't have that. A hamburger had too much grease and calories. Magnus needed to get it out of his system before it affected him.

He had skipped the first period after lunch and only arrived on the last period of the day. There he had gotten more paper balls thrown at him and even more insults. When the last bell rang, he had rushed outside and towards his car (which he had finally gotten fixed) only to notice the word "fag" had been written all over the windows.

Magnus had almost started crying right there in the parking lot…but he needed to get away from there as soon as possible. He had arrived at his house, thankfully, before Karen and he had been able to wash away the words tainting his car. By the time Karen arrived home with the kids, Magnus was already locked in his room. Karen had tried to talk to him and ask him if he needed anything, but Magnus had just brushed it off. He told her he was fine and just really tired after a week of classes. Karen told him to get some rest before dinner and Magnus agreed, trying to sound cheerful, but he knew it was no good. Karen knew there was something wrong with her son…Magnus only hoped she would leave him alone.

So now Magnus found himself with clean clothes after a long shower and curled in his bed with his laptop. Magnus had had a small internal fight trying to choose if he should open YouTube or just check out some other page. He knew what he wanted, and that was watching some of the new videos by AngelOnTheLine…but after what had happened with Alec, Magnus was not sure if it would make him feel better like it used to do.

After a long time of debating with himself, he gave in and opened the YouTube tab. Instantly, the new video by AngelOnTheLine appeared. It was titled "Q&A with Jace and Isabelle".

Magnus clicked on it and started watching the video.

"_Hello my lovelies!" Isabelle said into the camera "Missed me? I bet you did!"_

"_Would you introduce the video already?" Jace complained from outside of the camera_

"_You're no fun" Izzy rolled her eyes at Jace "Anwyays…As the title of the video says, this is a Question & Answer video with my amazing self, and my two brothers: Alec and Jace Lightwood"_

_There was a cut of scenes and now it showed Alec, Jace, and Izzy sitting together on the sofa of what seemed to be the living room of their apartment._

"_I've received a lot of question via Twitter" Alec stated "So I've decided to answer some of them! And I asked Jace and Izzy here to help me"_

"_Basically, Izzy and I are going to choose which questions to ask Alec" Jace started to explain with a wide smirk in his face "And he has to answer them honestly!"_

"_So…we'll probably get some juicy information out of him!" Izzy wiggled her eyebrows and Alec blushed _

"_I'm already regretting this" Alec sighed_

_There was another scene cut. Now Jace had his phone out, as did Izzy. They were both sitting on either side of Alec and they were scrawling through their phones._

"_Alright! First question!" Izzy cried with a wide smile "This is an easy one…A_Lover129 asks: "How do you like LA so far?"_

"_Booooring!" Jace sighed_

"_Well…I actually like it a lot" Alec asked with a smile, ignoring Jace completely "It is different from New York, obviously, but it is a good different…I needed a change, and LA has been good with me so far"_

"_Next question!" Jace cried "DianaClover343 asks: "If you could swap bodies with anyone for one day…who would you swap with?"_

"_Uh, that's weird" Alec laughed "Oh…I don't know! Someone famous, maybe?"_

"_You're already famous" Izzy rolled her eyes_

"_Someone more famous" Alec said_

"_Alright….WonderLady asks: "Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki and why?"_

"_Jensen" Alec answered with a strong nod _

"_Why?" Jace asked_

"_I don't know…have a thing for green eyes, I guess" Alec answered and then blushed slightly._

_There were some more scene cuts in between with Alec answering some really trivial questions and Jace and Izzy laughing out loud as they asked Alec really weird and uncomfortable questions which Alec was forced to answer honestly._

"_Oh! I've got one!" Izzy said with a wicked grin "Ruby_Angel21 says: You've been spotted in Hanover High School in Los Angeles a couple of times…care to explain what you're doing there?"_

"_I'm just checking out the school" Alec answered easily "I've been looking into many high schools around the area…that's just one of them"_

"_Another question related to that one" Jace said "MandyPrincess says: We saw you hanging out around with a boy in our school…was that really you?"_

"_Uh…I don't know" Alec laughed "I really don't know much people around here, so I don't really know if it was me or not…"_

"_It was probably him" Izzy said looking at the camera "He has a crush on certain someone"_

"_Do not!" Alec cried_

"_You do" Izzy laughed out loud _

"_Question!" Jace cut in "DancerKaty58 asks: Could you describe your current crush?"_

"_I don't have a crush!" Alec cried, though his red cheeks said otherwise_

"_Fine…describe the last person you thought as attractive" Izzy rolled her eyes at her brother_

"_This is so embarrassing" Alec cried, covering his face._

_There was a scene cut and then the screen showed a small kitchen. Jace and Alec were sitting by the kitchen table, eating breakfast. None of them seemed to notice the camera that was recording them. In the background, you could hear Izzy giggling, which explained who was recording the two Lightwood boys._

"_I just don't understand what you see in him" Jace sighed_

"_I would be scared if you did" Alec chuckled "Seeing as you're straight"_

"_You know what I mean" Jace scowled _

"_I don't know" Alec sighed "He's just…special"_

"_What do you mean?" Jace asked_

"_I don't know! I mean…he's good looking. I've barely met anyone who is taller than me…I like his eyes. They're a mix between green and golden and they look almost like cat-eyes, which is extremely weird, but cool at the same time…and he's just amazing. He's funny when he opens up. His got this sassy attitude, but he's not annoying. He's confident and strong and completely accepts himself…"_

"_Alright…I'll stop you before you start drooling" Jace said "Ough…you're so cheesy"_

"_You were the one who asked!" Alec protested_

"_Yeah well…chick-flick moment is over"_

_There was one final cut of scene and now it only showed Izzy, like in the beginning._

"_Well! There you have it" Izzy grinned "I hope that answered your question, DancerKaty! By the way…this video was edited by me"_

_Izzy winked at the camera and then the video ended._

Magnus stayed staring at the black screen for a long moment, trying to think about what had just happened in the video.

* * *

**Did you notice this chapter was much longer than any of the chapters I've written before? It was 3.2K words :O I couldn't believe it when I stopped writing and I saw the word-count! HAHA! I feel kind of proud of myself!**

**Sorry if there's no fluff in this chapter...well, not much anyways! haha! And sorry if it is kind of angsty :P But things will get better soon...I hope haha!**

**Do let me know what you think! Send out your reviews! And don't forget to favorite and follow :)**

**Thanks!**

**xxX**


End file.
